Whenever You're Ready
by kipseyjewles
Summary: This is a crossover between The Outsiders and Touched by an Angel. Ponyboy is sick. How will the angels help him get better? The angels are Monica, Tess, and Andrew. Rated T just to be safe. There are some songs used in this fanfiction, and so I will post them here. 'You Were Loved' - /1GdfO4dbd9I. 'Open Eyes' - /D4wa5lQDAnA. 'Hold You Up' - /DFSXg 9I25o. 'Lullaby' - /OYnm3BLfTB8
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey. Just to let you know, this is a crossover. If you know the TV show called 'Touched by an Angel' than you should understand this. If you haven't seen a show, it's basically these three angels, sent by God, that help different people with different problems.**

 **Sadly, I don't own the Outsiders. Or the people from Touched by an Angel.**

 **Please enjoy my story, and review it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Darry POV

When Ponyboy was 13, Sodapop was 17, and I was 20, Ponyboy got a really bad cold. Our parents died a few months ago, and so I had to take care of him. Well, I thought it was a cold.

He continued to get worse, though.

His birthday was in a few months, and so I hoped that he got better soon.

He had bad fevers, bad coughing fits, and stuff like that. At one point, I thought that he had gotten better.

I sent him to school with Two-bit. I didn't think much of it. I went to work that day.

Two-bit POV

Darry told me in the morning that Ponyboy had been sick lately, and to keep a close eye on him. I felt bad for the Curtis's. They had lost their parents not long ago, and now this.

Well, the day started out pretty normal. At lunch though, Ponyboy was acting strange. It looked like he had some type of headache. It seemed like his chest hurt as well. He kept rubbing his head, and chest.

I reached out, and touched his forehead with the back of my hand. He was burning hot. Come to think of it, he looked like he was about to pass out. "You okay kid?" I asked.

He nodded, but he didn't look okay. "Honestly kid, you ain't looking too good. Do you wanna go home or somethin'?"

He just shook his head, and said, "No really. I'm fine Two-bit."

I was still pretty worried, but I pushed it off at the moment.

Until recess came. I knew Ponyboy was a track star. I knew I was a slow runner, but a part of me wanted to race him. I knew 100% that I would lose, but I didn't care.

I went up to him, and asked, "Wanna race?" A part of him looked happy, and the other part of him looked worried. _Why would he be worried?_ I wondered.

He finally agreed. We counted to three, and both started running. He was ahead of me by a lot, until he slowed down, until he was walking. I caught up to him. At first I thought that he was just letting me catch up, until I noticed that he was rubbing at his chest. Pain was written all over his face.

I got up to him, walked beside him, and asked, "What's wrong? Are you really okay?"

He mumbled out while still holding his chest, "Yea. Gotta quit smoking." But it was half-heartedly.

I asked him if he wanted to go home, and he said no. He said that his brothers couldn't take off work. They couldn't afford it.

I was really starting to worry about Ponyboy. He's one of the schools' best runners, and he can't even run the full length from one side of the gym to the other without stopping.

I really wished that he would go home. I knew that something was wrong with him. I just couldn't place it at the moment.

The rest of the day, he seemed the same way.

When I brought him home after school, I told Darry about it.

Darry said, "If he gets any worse, I'm getting him checked out."

I agreed. I was really worried about Pone.

Darry POV

I was grateful for having someone like Two-bit to watch Ponyboy at school. Two-bit was worried, and so was I. He had been sick for a while now, and it seems like he's just getting worse.

Supper time came, and so did Soda. I served dinner.

Soda started digging in. Ponyboy just picked at it with his fork. "What's the matter Pone?" I asked. He continued to stare at his plate, when he said, "Nothin'. I'm just not hungry. Thats' all."

I sighed. _What was wrong with him? How long will he be sick?_

I told him that eating would help him get better. I begged him to eat, but he wouldn't budge.

He kept rubbing his head and chest. He had a pained expression on his face. "Want some aspirin?" I asked.

He nodded. I got him 3 pills and a glass of water. He swallowed them, and asked to go to bed. I let him.

After a few minutes, Soda asked, "Dar? What do you think is really wrong with him?"

"I don't know Soda. I hope nothin' major. He's been sick way too often lately." Sodapop nodded in agreement. I said, "Hang on. I'm going to go check on him"

I got up, and went into Ponyboy's room. He was out cold. In a deep sleep. He was laying on his back. I slowly sat down next to him. I put the back of my hand on his forehead, cheek, and neck. He was really warm.

"What's wrong with you, lil' buddy?" I said quietly, more to myself than Pony. I stroked his hair, before getting up and leaving the room.

I got out the thermometer, and went back into Pony's room. I took his temperature, which was 102.9.

If he wasn't better by the morning, he wasn't going to school, and I'd take him to the doctor. If he was better, I'd probably let him go.

XXX

Morning rolled around. He seemed like he was a lot better. And so, I let him go to school. Two-bit went with him. As they left for school, I said my goodbyes to Soda, and I left for work.

 _I really hope Ponyboy gets better,_ I thought.

XXX

Two-bit POV

When I saw Ponyboy in the morning, I had hope. He looked better. He still looked like he was in a bit of pain, but not as much.

In school, ponyboy and I hardly saw each other until lunchtime. I was worried again. He looked the same as yesterday's lunch.

Everytime I asked him if he was okay, he told me he was. I just sighed, knowing that I wasn't getting anywhere.

Recess rolled around. Pony was playing with some of his track friends. Just talking and stuff. I was watching them.

One of the guys said, "Hey, do you guys wanna do a few laps?" Everyone agreed, except for Ponyboy.

His friend said, "Aww, come on. Your one of the best runners in this school. It'll be fun."

Ponyboy finally agreed, and I felt bad. I remembered how yesterday he didn't want to run at first. I begged him, and he said yes. Now, that same thing was happening again with his track friends.

They started running around the gym. Of course, Ponyboy was first. I was about to run over to him, because I was worried. I knew something was wrong with him at lunch.

His face showed of a pained expression. He suddenly started to slow down, just like yesterday.

Ponyboy started coughing, and he was doing it for a while. I finally got up to him.

His face was pale. He looked like he was in a ton of pain, and he looked scared. He couldn't stop coughing. His friends came and stopped next to us. "Ponyboy, you okay?" One asked.

Ponyboy couldn't answer. He was still coughing.

He fell to his knees, and started to clutch his chest. The coughs racked his body. About 10 seconds later, he slumped over.

He passed out.

I yelled at his friends, "Go get help!"

Two of them left. There were two left.

I crouched down next to Ponyboy. He was still breathing. A teacher came over.

"What happened?"

I told him the story. From the running to the passing out.

The teacher told me to go and call an ambulance. I ran out. When I was about to exit the gym, I turned around. I saw the teacher crouched down to an unconscious Ponyboy. I couldn't see what the teacher was doing, but I could hear him talking. Two of Pony's track friends were there as well.

I turned back around and sprinted to the nearest phone. I called 911, told them the situation, and asked for an ambulance. They said one would be here soon. After that call was over, I decided to call Darry, and tell him what happened.

I called his work place, and his boss picked up. I asked for Darry. When Darry picked up, I started freaking out.

"Darry, he's worse! He ran, Dar. He passed out! An ambulance is on its way!"

Darry said, "Seriously?! I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

That was the end of the call.

 **Please review. I really want to know if this story is good, or if I should trash it. I won't know if you don't tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Dying

**Chapter 2**

Darry POV

After I got the call, I asked if I could leave work.

"Why?" My boss asked.

"One of my brothers are being rushed to the hospital. Can I please go?"

He gave me the day off, and I was grateful. I got my truck, and rushed to the hospital.

XXX

I got into the waiting room, to see Two-bit already there. "Any news?" Two-bit shook his head, and I sighed as I sat down next to him. He asked if he could call the rest of the gang, and I said sure. He left down the long hallway, and took a right.

 _How did he know where he was going?_ I wondered.

XXX

After a few minutes, Two-bit came back. We talked for a bit, and he said that the gang was on their way. A nurse came over to us.

She said, "The school told us that the patient's' name is Ponyboy Curtis. Is that correct?" I nodded. She looked at me, then Two-bit, and back again. "Immediate family only please."

I followed her as Two-bit sat down.

She took me into a small room, and closed the door behind us. "How are you related to Ponyboy?"

I said, I'm his legal guardian. He is my brother."

She nodded, and said, "Well, It was said that he passed out due to lack of breath and coughing. We did some tests, and, I'm sorry to say it, but they didn't come back very good." I stayed silent, as she continued. "I'm very sorry to say Mr. Curtis,, but everything came back positive. It looks like Ponyboy… Has lung cancer."

I gasped. I felt like someone had slapped me in the face, and said they did it on purpose.

My little brother, who was 13 and almost 14, was most likely going to die.

"H-how far is it? Could we get rid of it somehow?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking. I felt like crying.

She sighed, and said, "From the looks of it, he has stage 2 lung cancer. That means that the cancer is already in one of his lungs, and its in nearby areas as well."

"Can we do anything to get rid of the cancer?" I asked.

She said, "Well, the cancer is almost at stage 3. Surgery is an option, but, I honestly don't think that the odds are in Ponyboy's favor. For how far his cancer is, I think surgery would be a little to risky. Then again, it's up to you."

"Is surgery the only option?" I asked.

"Well, you could try chemotherapy. Of course, that may cause a lot of side effects."

"What are the side effects?"

"I'm not saying that Ponyboy will receive these side effects, but there is a high chance that he will. Chemotherapy is different for different people. Some side effects could be hair loss, easy bruising and bleeding, infection, nausea and vomiting, appetite changes, skin and weight changes, and mood changes."

I tried to pretend that this stage of cancer wasn't as bad as it was. I knew deep inside though, that it was very bad.

She said, "Now, I'm not saying that those things will happen to Ponyboy, but they are very common."

We talked about money prices, and other concerns, until I decided to leave. She was okay with that, and she said to keep a very close eye on Ponyboy. She also told me that he could go home today, as long as we were keeping a close eye on him.

She also said that Ponyboy already knew he had cancer, but that the boys in the waiting room didn't.

She walked me back to the waiting room.

Two-bit was still in the waiting room, along with Johnny, Steve, Dally, and Sodapop. Soda came over to me quickly, and said, "I heard about what happened. What's wrong with him, Dar?" I was about to say something, when a different nurse came over to us. I looked back, and saw that he was being followed by Ponyboy.

As soon as the nurse got out of the way, Ponyboy ran over to us, and I engulfed him in a hug, as he broke. I wish that moment never ended. I loved hugging my brothers, and I loved it when they hugged me back.

Pony said, "I'm scared Darry!"

Soda joined in on the hug, and just said, "Why, Pony?"

Ponyboy started crying into my shoulder harder, and said, "I'm dying."

Soda's eyes went big, and he asked what was wrong. I said, "I'll tell you at home." He just nodded.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked the gang, and my brothers. When they nodded, we left.

When we got home, I told the gang that Ponyboy had lung cancer. They all seemed shocked and scared. Even Dally seemed a bit worried.

I talked to Ponyboy in private about doing chemotherapy. I told him about the same effects, and that was enough to talk him out of it. He just hugged me, and cried his heart out.

I begged, "Ponyboy, please? It might stop the cancer."

He said quietly as his sobs subsided, "And it might not."

As much as I wanted to deny it, I knew that Ponyboy was right.

So, I guess that was that.

No chemo. I guess a part of me was okay with that. I knew that chemo would also Cause Ponyboy to suffer even more. I didn't want him to suffer.

XXX

Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting on the couch, while I made dinner. Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and Dally were talking. Johnny was talking to Pony as well. Every now and then Ponyboy would cough. I winced.

It sounded painful, and pain was written all over his face.

His coughing fits weren't that common though. He got a few here and there, but they didn't take to long. He had a smaller appetite though. I usually wouldn't let him get up from the table until I thought that he ate enough.

I wasn't trying to be mean. I knew he didn't want to eat, but I know that he'd get worse quicker if he didn't.

Pony looked tired at the kitchen table. He finally ate enough, and so I let him go to bed. Soda decided to go to bed early as well. By just watching Ponyboy with Sodapop, you could tell that they loved each other with all their heart.

They were always there for each other.

When one was down, the other could usually lift him up.

Usually.

 **Sorry this is such a bad story. Please review, and tell me how I am doing.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ponyboy's Birthday

**Chapter 3**

Anyone POV

A few days had gone by, and it was Ponyboy's birthday. He was turning 14. They were having his birthday in the park. The gang baked him a cake, and it had 14 candles on it. The whole gang was coming to the park for his birthday.

They grabbed the cake, and left for the park.

XXX

When they got to the park, they found a table, and put the cake on it. At first, the gang was just playing around. Ponyboy, Johnny and Darry were sitting on the table, watching everyone. Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were playing tag. Dally was cheering for the people who weren't it.

Johnny and Ponyboy were just talking, when Ponyboy had a bad coughing fit. That reminded Darry and Johnny of his sickness.

Darry lit the candles, and called the gang over. They rushed over, as Ponyboy stopped coughing. Soda gave Ponyboy a hug from behind, and asked, "You okay?"

Pony said yea. Soda rested his chin on top of Ponyboy's head, and smiled. Darry looked around, and saw a group of three people sitting sitting nearby.

There was one with redish-brownish hair. She looked to be older than Darry by a little bit. Maybe. There was an older woman, but not older by much. There was also a gentleman. They all looked almost about the same age. But Darry didn't know. It was hard to tell.

Darry said to Pony, "Make your wish, and blow em out."

Ponyboy closed his eyes, made his wish, and blew out all of his candles. He had a coughing fit, but he got over it.

Ponyboy's wish was, ' _I wish that everyone stays like they are. Happy. Whether I'm here... Or not.'_

Monica's POV

Tess, Andrew and I were sitting in the park. We were angels, but we made it so people could see us. Tess told me why we were here.

She said to me, "Well Monica, I'd like to tell you that this case would be an easy one, but… It's the hardest thing that an angel ever has to do." She pointed, and I saw three boys sitting at a table, and four boys running around.

I was confused. "Who are you pointing at?"

She said, "Do you see the three at the table?" I nodded. "Do you see the two younger ones on the one side of the table?" I nodded again. "Do you see the one closest to us?" I nodded again. He was young. He looked 13 or 14. I wondered what he needed help with.

Tess said, "His name is Ponyboy. Today is his 14th birthday."

"What does he need help with, Tess?" I asked, as I looked at her.

"He's really sick, Monica. He has lung cancer, and he doesn't want to take treatment."

"What do we have to do, then?"

"We have to help the family, and take Ponyboy to heaven." I looked back at the boys. I felt bad. I said, "Aww Tess. I can't do that. He's so young."

Tess said, "We'll only take him when he's ready. He's not ready yet. But, one day, he will be. It'll be for the best, Monica."

I knew Tess was right. With that type of disease, and no treatment, he'd be ready soon.

He started coughing. The older one lit the candles on the cake, and called the rest of the boys over.

Tess told me about their parents as well, and about the gang.

Tess told me their names, and Ponyboy's brothers as well. Ponyboy stopped coughing, as Sodapop went behind him, and hugged him. Soda looked to be about 16 or 17. The oldest looked about 20. I knew that Ponyboy was the youngest of the group.

Sodapop asked Ponyboy if he was okay, and Ponyboy said yea.

Tess also said that Ponyboy was very smart, kind, and had a big heart.

Ponyboy made a wish, and blew out his candles.

 **Sorry this was such a short chapter. I wanted it to be just Ponyboy's birthday.**


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling bad

**Chapter 4**

Darry POV

The next day, I didn't allow Ponyboy to go to school. I took off of work to watch him. He was just sitting on our couch in the living room, watching TV.

I heard a weird rumbling noise come from outside. I looked out the window, and saw a moving van in the neighbor's driveway.

Our neighbors had moved last week, and so I knew someone else was moving in. I just never met them.

I told Ponyboy I was going outside, and he was fine with it.

I went over to the van, and saw people moving boxes. "Mind if I help?" I asked. A lady with redish hair, who was looking into the back of the van, jumped. "Sorry if I scared you."

I recognized her… From the park yesterday.

She smiled, and said, "Oh no. It's fine. My name is Monica."

I said, "Yea. I saw you guys in the park yesterday."

I told her my name, and we shook hands.

"Your your new neighbors, Right?" She nodded. Two other people came over, and stood next to her. They were at the park as well. She introduced us. There was another lady, who looked a bit older. She was Tess. There was a gentleman. He was Andrew.

Monica said, "These are some of my friends. They will be staying in town with me for a bit.

I nodded, and asked again, "Could I help you with boxes?" They nodded. They seemed really nice. I took a few boxes out of the truck, and put them where they told me to.

Once the truck was empty, Tess said, "Thank you. That was very kind of you."

"Anytime." I stated.

And with that, I went home.

I honestly hoped that I saw them again. They were pretty nice.

XXX

The next day, they had brought me a thank you card. It was signed by all three of them.

They were really nice. I had invited them over for dinner a few days after that. They came. The gang wasn't there, though. It was just Soda, Pony, Monica, Tess, Andrew, and I.

Ponyboy was just picking at the food on his plate, while everyone was eating.

"Darry," He said. "I'm not really hungry. Could I be done?" I looked at is plate. He hardly touched it. "Could you take a few more bites?"

He took a couple, and I excused him. He said thanks, and put his plate by the sink. Ponyboy went into the living room, and sat on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV, or nothing.

I explained the whole lung cancer thing to them, because I didn't know if they knew or not.

A few minutes passed, and Sodapop finished. He put his plate by the sink. Ponyboy was awfully quiet. "Hey Soda, Can you see if Ponyboy is awake or not?"

He went into the living room, and came back. "Yea, he's asleep Darry."

I looked at our three guests, and said, "Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to go put him to bed."

"Not a problem. Take your time." Tess said.

I got up, and went into the living room, to find Ponyboy sleeping on the couch. I gently put my arms under his back and legs, and lifted him up into my arms.

His head was leaning against my shoulder. I put my chin on top of his head, and sort of just hugged him. I walked him into the room he now shared with Soda, and set him on the bed. Soda covered him up.

I went back into the kitchen. Soda came in, and said, "Hey Darry. I think I'm going to go to bed as well."

I nodded, and he disappeared into the same room where Ponyboy was.

Those two are so close.

 _Monica POV_

Tess, Andrew and I were eating at Darry's house. Ponyboy and Sodapop were there also. I almost forgot Ponyboy was sick, until I noticed that he was only picking at his food with his fork.

Ponyboy said, "Darry, I'm not really hungry. Could I be done?" Darry asked him to eat a few more bites, and he did. Darry told him he could be done. Ponyboy said thanks, put his plate by the sink, and went into the living room. I saw him sit on the couch, close his eyes, and do nothing.

I really felt bad for him.

Darry told us about the lung cancer, even though we already knew. We acted like we didn't though.

Soda finished next, and put his plate on top of Ponyboy's. Darry asked Soda to see if Ponyboy was asleep.

Soda did that, and came back. "Yea, he's asleep Darry." Darry looked at us, and said, "Excuse me for a minute. I'm going to go put him to bed."

"Not a problem. Take your time." Tess said.

Darry got up, and I watched him go by the couch. He gently picked up Ponyboy, and rested his chin on Pony's head. My eyes got a bit watery. I could tell that all of the brothers were pretty close. He took Ponyboy into a room, followed by Sodapop.

"Tess, this is going to be so hard. I feel so bad."

"I know you do Monica. So do I, but God gave us a job to do. You know it's for the best."

"Yea. I know."

Darry and Soda came back, until Soda said that he wanted to go to bed as well. Darry let him, and he went into the same room where Ponyboy was.

All of these boys, even the gang, were just so close. I could tell that they all knew each other for a long time.

I just felt so bad.


	5. Chapter 5 Darry's Book

**Chapter 5**

Darry POV

About two days after the dinner, I started to randomly write stuff down on an old piece of paper that I found. I just started writing about Ponyboy. I wrote, "He had been sick for a while, and was diagnosed not to long ago with lung cancer."

I just wrote down random things about my brother.

I thought about writing a book about Ponyboy.

I started just writing. I wrote about flashbacks, getting sick, and where we are now. I started writing everything down that happened today.

I made a decision that I wouldn't tell Ponyboy about the book, I wanted it to be a surprise. I also made a decision where I would write down stuff everyday. Like, what happened each day. I would write down the days… Until my brother passed. I would write down my last days with my brother. I left what I had so far on the desk in my room, and went into the kitchen to make lunch. Ponyboy and I were the only ones home at the moment. He still couldn't go to school.

The rest of the gang usually came during the evenings.

I started making sandwiches, when I heard Ponyboy coughing from the living room. I could tell that it was worse than his last coughing fit.

I got him a glass of water. He drank it, and was able to stop coughing.

I went back into the kitchen.

When I was finished making lunch, I yelled for Ponyboy. I got no response. "Pony?!" I tried again.

Silence.

I went into the living room, and found Ponyboy asleep on the couch. I went over to him, sat down next to him, and gently shook him. He woke up, but he hardly opened his eyes. He still looked tired. "Hey. Want some lunch?" He slowly shook his head.

"Come on Pony. Please?" I begged. He opened his eyes a bit, and said okay. I smiled, and gave him a hug. He still seemed pretty tired.

He ate most of his sandwich, and than I let him go back to sleep. I heard the doorbell. I opened the door, and saw Monica outside. I let her in. She said, "Sorry if I'm coming over to much."

"Your fine. We actually enjoy the company."

She smiled. She saw Pony, and asked, "How long has he been asleep?"

"Not long."

She nodded.

Johnny had walked in. He looked nervous, and said, "Sorry if I'm interrupting."

I smiled at him, and said, "No, your fine Johnny. Pony's on the couch. If you want to wake him up, you can." He nodded, and sat down next to Ponyboy. I saw him shake Pony gently. Ponyboy woke up. He saw Johnny, and said, "Oh hey Johnny."

"Hey. How have you been feeling?"

Pony gave a little chuckle, and said, "Tired." Johnny gave a little smile. Those two were close. One always understanding the other. Monica seemed to notice, because she said, "They seem really close." "Yea, they've been best friends for who knows how long."

It was true. I didn't know who to feel more bad for. Ponyboy and Johnny would both be losing each other, and they both knew it. Everyone knew that we were going to lose Pony.

I just hoped that it wasn't soon.

Ponyboy POV

I was kinda glad when Johnny came over. I was bored. Johnny and I understood each other real well, so it made it easier to talk.

I didn't know why, but I didn't want to go to school anymore. I didn't need to. There was no purpose in it anymore.

Soda came home later. Monica and Darry were just chillin' in the kitchen. Soda sat me me and Johnny.

Soda gave me a hug, and said hi to Johnny. Johnny said hi back. Dally and Steve entered as well. It was getting really noisy, even though people were kind of whispering. I had a headache as well.

I announced that I was going to bed. "You going to sleep?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. I might."

"Could I join you?" Johnny asked.

"Sure." He followed me into my room. I gently closed the door behind me, and said, "It got a little too loud in there for me."

He looked a bit concerned, until I said, "It's just a headache. I'll be okay." He still looked concerned, but nodded. "How, you know. How painful is it?"

I pointed to my chest, and he nodded. He said, "Sorry to ask, but I just want to know what your really going through. If you don't feel like telling me, it's fine."

"No, I'm fine with telling you." I stated. "Right now, it's pretty minor. Doc told me that as I get worse, it would get worse to. It mainly hurts when I cough, or move around to much." I chuckled a bit and said, "I hardly move around. From what Darry tells me, I sleep a lot." He smiled a bit, and asked if it hurt all the time, or it it was on and off. I told him that it usually hurts all the time, but not as bad as other times.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked me.

"I don't-" But I was cut off by me coughing. It hurts so bad now, I thought. My knees hit the floor, and I couldn't stop coughing. I heard the door to my room open, and I saw Johnny run out. I was still coughing.

I'm really sorry Johnny.

I heard Johnny scream out Darry's name, and not to long after, I heard more footsteps come to my room. The door opened wider, as Darry came in. Monica stood in the doorway, fear and sadness written on her face. I knew she cared.

Darry squat down next to me, and placed a hand on my back. I was still on my knees, bent over and holding my chest. I couldn't stop coughing. I heard Darry whispering to me, telling me to take deep breaths. My vision was starting to go blurry, but I was finally able to stop coughing.

Not wanting to pass out, I leaned on Darry. He must have known that I was about to pass out, because I heard him whisper to the other people in the room, "He's getting worse."

Thanks Darry, I thought sarcastically. I wasn't upset. I meant it in a sarcastic way.

He whispered to me again, "Come on little buddy." He maneuvered me so that he could pick me up. He said to me, "Wow lil' buddy. You sure lost a lot of weight."

That was probably from me not eating enough. If that wasn't the reason, the sickness was.

He laid me on my bed. I didn't pass out yet, and he must have noticed that, because he asked me if I was alright. I told him I was okay, and he smiled, and gave my a hug. I hugged him back.

Monica POV

Seeing the brothers hugging made me feel worse. I needed a minute. "Darry, mind if I step out for a minute?"

He said it was fine, and I went to the front porch. Tess met me outside, and asked, "What are you doing Angel girl?"

I said, "Tess, I feel so bad. He's just so… Sick. Darry told me about his grades. He's really smart Tess."

She said, "Well, I bet he is. I know he was smart before he got sick, but disease does that to children. It takes away their dreams, and gives them wisdom."

I nodded. Part of that made sense in a way. I just wish that Ponyboy wasn't sick. Tess was right. This was the hardest thing an Angel had to do.

"Hey Tess, I going to go do something."

She just said, "Okay. I'll stay out here."

I made myself invisible, but I knew that Tess could still see me. No one else could though. I walked back into the Curtis' house, and walked into the bedroom where Ponyboy and the rest were.

No one saw me, but I slipped through the open door, and stood at the side of the room. Johnny was standing on one side of the bed, with Darry on the other.

Darry and Ponyboy were talking. Mainly Darry. Ponyboy looked tired. Darry kept talking about how the gang would be coming over later, and, by the looks of it, ponyboy was okay with it.

Ponyboy said to Darry, "Darry? When I'm not here, will you and Soda be okay?"

Darry and Johnny both looked hurt. Darry said, "What do you mean? Your not going anywhere." I knew Darry knew what Ponyboy meant.

Ponyboy said, "Yeah. I'm going to die."

Darry and Johnny both looked ready to cry in their own way. They both knew it was true. I knew it was true too.

Darry said, "Well, please don't talk like that Ponyboy. You still got time yet."

Ponyboy said, "Yeah, I know. I just want to make sure that you will be okay when I'm gone."

"Well, It'll be hard, but Soda and I will probably get over you… Just like mom and dad. We'll never forget you Ponyboy. Never think that we will, okay lil' buddy?"

Ponyboy gave a little smile, and nodded. Than, Ponyboy asked, "Hey Darry? Can I die here? In my room? With you, Soda, and the gang? And maybe, Monica, Tess, and Andrew?"

Darry looked a bit more sad than before, and told Ponyboy that he'd try. Ponyboy smiled, and said his thanks. He gave both Johnny and Darry a hug, before falling asleep. Darry and Johnny left the room.

I watched Ponyboy sleep for a few seconds, before finally leaving myself. I cared for them. I wish my job wasn't so hard.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood

**Chapter 6**

Darry POV

The next day, I worked a bit more in my book. I wrote down everything that happened yesterday, and I also wrote down some facts about Ponyboy. I wrote down how I thought Soda and I would move on. I said that we would go to his funeral, and put pictures of him around the house. I wrote down how I thought we would be okay, because I couldn't tell the future.

I left what I had so far on the desk in my room, and left the room. Again, I stayed home with Ponyboy. I didn't mind, though. I loved spending time with my brother.

Especially when I knew of what was yet to come.

Ponyboy POV

Monica, Tess, and Andrew kept coming over. I liked having them over. It relieved me from some of my stress. They were really nice too.

Today, I was showing Monica my room. I trusted her a lot more, and she was really nice. Since Soda and I shared a room, i had to ask him for permission. He said iy was okay. I showed her some of my best drawings, the book Gone with the Wind, and some other things.

She seemed like she liked it all.

I went into the living room, and asked Darry if I could show her his room. He looked like he was about to protest, but saw the pleading look in my eyes, and said yes.

I took her in Darry's room, and showed her around. I showed her some of the family photos, which were taken when mom and dad were around.

I showed her some of his desk, when I found something. It was a whole bunch of writing, on some paper. I quickly skimmed through it. It was about... Me. It was about me being sick, and some things that Darry could do to help him move on, after I die.

I smiled a bit. This book thingy made me feel better. I wanted Darry and Soda to move on. I didn't want them moping around for the rest of their life.

I showed it to Monica, and asked her, "Why do you think he made this?"

She said, "I don't know Ponyboy. That's something that you'd have to ask Darry. If I had to guess, I'd say that he did it because he loves you, and he never wants to forget about you."

I nodded, and I'd ask him about it later.

XXX

The next day came. I could tell that I was getting worse. I was way skinnier now too. Soda, Darry, and I were eating breakfast, when I had a coughing fit. It got worse, and I couldn't stop. I felt bile rise in my throat, and rushed into the backroom. I quickly made in to the toilet, and threw up.

Why was my stomach so mad at me? I hardly ate anything.

I started dry heaving, until some stuff came out of my throat, and into the toilet. I started coughing really bad again.

I felt someone's hand on my back, and I heard Darry's voice. At first he was talking to me. Than he told Soda to get some water.

Darry kept whispering to me. He told me to take deep breaths, to calm down, and to relax. He also told me that I was going to be okay. I felt like passing out though. My chest burned, and there was a weird taste in the back of my throat. My throat burned now as well.

I closed my eyes,as a little more bile came up, mixed with a weird taste as well.

I was coughing by now too. Soda came back and gave a glass of water to Darry. Darry tried to get me to drink. He moved me away from the toilet just a bit.

I looked up at Darry. He was trying to get me to drink, even though I didn't really want too.

I was really tired by now, I still had a little cough.

All of a sudden, I heard Sodapop yell, "Oh my goodness Darry! Come look at this!"

I closed my eyes. All of this yelling was starting to really hurt my head.

I kept my eyes closed. Darry felt like he was leaning in a way to look over at something. Darry said, "All right. That's it Sodapop. Were taking him to the hospital." What was so wrong? I thought.

I felt Darry pick me up. I just wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, and kept my eyes closed as he carried me into what felt like the car.

I heard Darry yell, "Hey Soda? Could you leave some type of note or something?"

I felt so tired, and I soon fell asleep in Darry's arms.

Sodapop POV

I started freaking out. The reason I had screamed was simple. Ponyboy had been coughing up blood… He was getting worse, and that was the one thing that I didn't want to happen.

Darry carried Ponyboy out to the car, while I left a note. I didn't know what for, but I did it anyway. All it said was, If we're not here, were at the hospital. I had left it on the front porch.

I jumped into the car, and we went to the hospital.

XXX

We got there, and some nurses took him away. We were told to sit in the waiting room, and did just that.

Surprisingly, a few minutes later, Tess, Monica, and Andrew came. "What happened?" Asked Monica.

Darry said, "he-he just sort of coughed up… blood."

Before they could really respond, a nurse came over, and said, "it's common for someone with his stage of lung cancer to cough up blood. But, I have to admit. Ponyboy does look a lot worse then he did last time. I just wanted to let you know that I don't really think that he will hold on much longer. Now, I'm not saying he'll die soon. I'm just letting you know that it's a possibility."

I asked, "Can we see him?"

The nurse said, "You can, but he probably will be sleeping. We gave him some sedative and other medicines for his pain, and some other things. You can go see him now." He told us the room, and we left.

We got into his room. Ponyboy was sleeping on a white hospital bed, hooked up to different tubes in his arms.

Darry went to one side of the bed, and I went to the other. Darry said, "This is it." He said a little quieter, "We're going to lose our brother."

Monica came over, and put a hand on Darry's shoulder. She said, "Not yet Darry. Not yet."

Darry looked at Monica as she shook her head, and said, "He still has some time. He's not ready yet Darry. I know he's not."

A tear fell down my face as Darry said, "Yet."

I wanted to argue with him for giving up on my brother, but that would be arguing with the facts. I knew it was true, and so did Darry.

Everybody did.

 **Hey. I'm begging anyone who is reading this to review. It kills me when I don't get reviews. If you have something to say about my story, good or bad, I'd love to hear it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Chance

**Chapter 7**

Anyone POV

Ponyboy finally started to wake up. Darry and Soda were talking to him, and he finally opened his eyes. He smiled, and his brothers smiled back at him. "Hey." He said, his voice a bit more hoarse than usual.

"Hey." They said back in unison. Ponyboy looked around the room, and asked, "Where am I?"

Sodapop said, "Your in the hospital."

"Why am I here?" Ponyboy asked. Soda looked at Darry, with an uncertain look. He didn't know if they should tell Ponyboy or not about the blood.

Darry did though. He told Ponyboy the story, from the bathroom to the hospital. At first, Ponyboy looked a little scared. Than he looked sad.

Pony said, "I knew it. I'm getting worse." No one really knew how to answer him. Darry opened his mouth, searching for the right words, but didn't find any.

Ponyboy asked a question that sent chills down Soda and Darry's backs. Ponyboy asked, "How much time Darry?"

Darry looked shocked, and pretended that he didn't know what Ponyboy meant. "What do you mean?" Darry asked.

Pony said, "You know Darry. How much longer before… I die."

Darry said, "I honestly don't know little buddy." Soda cut in with, "Please don't talk like that Ponyboy! Your not going to die anytime soon! Don't say you will. We already lost mom and dad, and I'm not just going to sit here and watch you go as well! So please, don't talk like that anymore!"

Ponyboy listened to Soda. He dropped the subject. Even though Soda and Pony both knew that nothing they did would save Ponyboy. No matter how much someone wanted to help Ponyboy, they were helpless. This thing could kill him, and nothing could ever change that.

The doctor walked in, and said, "May I speak with his guardian?"

Darry followed him out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

The doctor looked at Darry, and said, "We did a few more tests on him, and he's way worse than the last time he was here. By the looks of it, now, I'm really sorry, but it looks like there is a time limit."

Darry listened to the doctor, as his eyes got a bit watery.

The doctor continued, "It looks like Ponyboy only has about a month. Two at most. Now, there is also hope. There is a chance where he still could take chemotherapy. You are running out of time though. If he is going to do chemo, he has to make up his mind soon."  
"Will chemo save him?" Darry asked.

The doctor said, "Due to how far Ponyboy's cancer already is, I'd say that it is no more than a 50/50 chance. The thing is, though, if chemo does work, it might shrink down the cancer enough where surgery would have a better chance at removing it. If chemo doesn't work, we would just stop using it. It's up to you. It is a 50/50 chance, but if it works, it might save a life, and it might not."

Darry nodded, and said, "Let me talk to my brother." Darry went back into the room, and walked over to Ponyboy.

He said, "Ponyboy, you still have a chance to take chemo. It might help you Pony. It's a

50/50 chance though. If it helps, you could live Pony. If it doesn't, you would just stop using it. Please take it Ponyboy."

Ponyboy looked ready to cry, and said, "If it's only a 50/50 chance, than there is no purpose on wasting money."

"Don't worry about money, Ponyboy. I got that covered. Please take it."

Ponyboy said, "So, if it doesn't work, you'd just take me off of it?" The doctor nodded, and said, "Ponyboy, you only have a month or two left. You need to make up your mind soon."

Ponyboy said, "If it's enough money, I'll do it."

Darry and Soda smiled, and the doctor said, "Okay. Darrel, I'll give you a schedule of when he needs to come in for treatment. Let's hope this works."

Monica, Tess, and Andrew were in the back of the room, listening to the whole thing.

Monica whispered to the two other Angels, "Do you think that this will work?"

Tess said, "I don't know Monica. I hope so. But it's not up to us. It's up to God now, and God will do what is best. If that means it doesn't work, than it doesn't work. If it does, it does." Monica nodded. So did Andrew.

"I hope he gets better. I can't bear to see him suffer anymore." Said Monica.

Tess said, "Well, Monica. That is why God brought us here. Were here to end Ponyboy's suffering. If that means through chemo, than it means through chemo. If it means take him to heaven, than we have to do our part, and take him to heaven."

XXX

Darry POV

The schedule said that Ponyboy's first day of treatment was in a few days. I hope this works. If it doesn't... Then Ponyboy might not get better.

Ponyboy was able to come home today too. We drove Monica, Tess, and Andrew to our house as well. When we got there, I went to my room, and worked on my book.

I added some more stuff in my book. I added about the blood, and the chemo. I also wrote to God about how thankful I am for my brothers. I wrote, _'God, thank you so much for my brothers. They mean the world to me. Please don't take them away from me. You already took mom and dad. Please don't take Ponyboy. But, God, he's suffering. If that means heaven for him, I guess it must be for the best.'_

I just wrote down random things about my brothers, and why I was thankful for the time I had with them.

I hoped that Ponyboy still had more time.


	8. Chapter 8 Can You Do Me a Favor?

**Chapter 8**

Ponyboy POV

XXX

I was getting my first chemo treatment tomorrow. I was kind of nervous, but not too bad. I hoped that the chemotherapy worked. I didn't really want to die. I mean, I'm in a lot of pain, but I don't want to lose my brothers. Or the gang.

I still had coughing fits. I had one last night, and I had coughed up a bit more blood. My chest hurt more then it did last week.

To be honest, I was scared to die. I didn't want to die. That's why I wasn't nervous for my chemo. I wanted it now. I wanted to get better.

I still hadn't asked Darry about his book yet, and I promised myself that I would do it soon.

I remembered that when we were little, Darry used to tell me stories. His stories made me feel better when I was down... Maybe I could ask him to tell me one later.

XXX

The next day came, and I had to take my first set of chemo.

We went to the doctors office. They put me, Soda, and Darry in a room. They told us to wait a bit. Darry asked if I was scared or nervous. I told him the truth, and said that I partly was by now, and partly wasn't.

I was a bit more nervous then I was yesterday.

I doctor walked in with some stuff, and I had no idea what it was.

He said, "This may hurt a bit."

He stuck an IV into my arm, and the chemicals went into my bloodstream.

I felt fine... Until my arm started burning. Darry was holding my hand, and Soda was brushing some hair out of my eyes.

I clenched the hand that Darry wasn't holding into a fist, and clenched my teeth together. Once the treatment was over, I was happy.

The only problem was that there was no guarantee with this treatment. It may help, and it may _not_.

"Any questions?" The doctor asked. I asked, "If the chemotherapy doesn't work, will I still get the side effects?" The doctor said, "Whether the chemo works or not doesn't really matter in this case. Whether it works or not, there is a chance that you may get side effects, and there is a chance that you won't."

We had no more questions, and so we left.

XXX

We got home, and I was tired. I had a bad coughing fit, worse then the last, and coughed up some more blood. Darry gave me a rag, and I coughed into it. I came away from my mouth red. Blood.

I was getting worse. Since I was really tired by now, I just sat on the couch, around the middle area. I closed my eyes, and started to fall asleep.

I was awoken by movement. I opened my eyes, and noticed that Darry was sitting next to me. I looked at him, and he smiled back at me. I couldn't help but smile too. I was so tired that I started leaning into him.

He wrapped an arm around me, and I leaned into him some more. I was about to fall asleep, until something came to mind. "Darry?" I asked, and looked up at him. He looked at me, and said, "Hmm?"

"C-Can you tell me a story?" I knew it was a childish thing to ask, but I didn't care. Darry used to tell Sodapop and me stories to help us fall asleep when we were little.

He smiled, and started telling a story about a little boy, who had friends, went to school, played a lot, and had a big heart. This boy was bullied, but always found ways to stick up for himself. If he couldn't, his friends came along and helped him. I started to fall asleep, to Darry's voice.

XXX

Darry POV

After we came home from treatment with the chemotherapy, Ponyboy had a coughing fit. I gave him a rag. When he was done he handed me the rag, which had blood on it. I put it in some water in the sink. I would take care of it later.

I went back into the living room, and saw that Ponyboy was almost asleep on the couch. Sodapop went to his room, and I didn't know why.

I sat down next to Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked at me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back. He leaned into me, an it made me feel extremely happy. I put my arm around him, and he leaned into me. When I put my arm around him, I felt really sad. He was way skinnier, and smaller. A question came to my mind…

 _How many more times could I hug him?_

I started telling him a story about a young boy, but stopped when I noticed that he was asleep.

"Soda!" I called. He answered from the bedroom with a, "Yeah?!"

"Make some room on the bed!"

"Ok!"

Since Ponyboy was leaning on me, I took my arm off of him, and held him in place with my hand as I stood up. Once I was all the way up, I slowly moved him so that he was laying on the couch. I carefully picked him up, and carried him to our room.

I set him on the bed, as Soda climbed in next to him. I kissed both of them on the head, said goodnight, and left the room.

XXX

 _Ponyboy POV_

I woke up, and found myself in my bed. Darry must have carried me into my room last night. ' _Oh shoot.'_ I thought. ' _I forgot to ask Darry about his book.'_

I decided that I would do that now. Sodapop was asleep next to me, so I slowly crawled out of bed. I felt a bit dizzy, but not too bad.

I found Darry sitting on the couch in the living room. I started to walk towards him, when one of my lungs didn't want to work. I started coughing really hard, and fell to my knees.

Darry rushed over, and told me to take deep breaths. I did, and I got my lung to work again. Darry lifted me up, and put me on the couch.

Darry put his arm around me like he did yesterday, and I leaned on him.

' _The book.'_ I remembered.

"Hey Darry?" I asked. "Could you do me some favors?"

"Sure little buddy." He said.

I said, "A-after I die, please be th-there for the gang… Help Soda."

He looked sad, and said, "Sure little buddy."

I also said, "Wh-when I'm ready, can you let me go?"

He looked even more sad, but said, "Sure little buddy."

I said, "And… Also… Could you t-try to finish that book?"


	9. Chapter 9 I'm sorry

**Chapter 9**

Ponyboy POV

Darry gasped as soon as I asked that. He asked, "H-how did you know about the book Ponyboy?"

I said, "I found it in your room. I love it Dar… And I want you to finish it."

"Why?" Darry asked.

"Because." I begged. "I want to make sure that you and Soda will be okay."

Instead of saying something like 'We will' or something like that, Darry just gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Please Darry. I want you to finish that book for me. Before I die. It's amazing, and it will help you and Soda."

"Okay. I'll try." He said.

I could tell this was hard for him. It was hard for me as well.

I hoped that this chemo worked.

XXX

Darry POV

It was the next day. Ponyboy's next appointment for chemo was coming up fast. It was in a few days. Ponyboy hadn't received too many side effects yet, but something told me that it would get worse.

His side effects had started, but they were pretty minor. He vomited every now and then, and he felt dizzy, nausea, tired, and just crappy.

Right now, he was asleep on the living room couch. I remembered what he had said yesterday. Could you t-try to finish that book?

I went into my room, sat down on the bed, and grabbed the book.

I wrote, 'God, if you're listening, please give me some more time with my brother. Please let the chemo work. If the chemo doesn't work, than please don't make Ponyboy's last days full of suffering. If chemotherapy doesn't work, please take Ponyboy to heaven. I don't want him to go there anytime soon, but I'd rather him be there than in pain. Please let him be okay, whatever happens.'

I started thinking of more things to write down.

I wrote, 'Thank you God, for my brothers. Both of them. They were both amazing these past few years. I hope that doesn't end soon. I just wanted to say that I am so thankful. I hope that I don't lose Ponyboy anytime soon, but I know that the odds aren't in my favor.'

My eyes got watery, as I said, 'Please do what's best.'

I had to stop there, because I heard what sounded like someone trying to run. From the sound of it, the person fell, and let out a painful moan. I quickly got up from the bed, and ran out to the living room.

Ponyboy was laying on the living room floor, on his side, and holding his stomach. I helped him up, and he ran for the bathroom. I knew why. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water.

I went into the bathroom, and saw Ponyboy leaning over the rim of the toilet, dry heaving.

I rubbed his back, as he started to vomit up bile from his stomach. He said, "I'm sorry Dar."

"For what?"

"Everything." He sounded sad, and vomited some more.

"Hey, don't think like that little buddy. Everything's going to be okay." I tried to reassure myself just as much as him.

XXX

The side effects that he had received were worse now. He was so skinny now, that he weighed less than 90 pounds.

Today, I was taking him in for his next chemotherapy appointment. Hopefully today would be the day where we could figure out if it was working or not.

Soda was at work, and I took the day off. Ponyboy was sitting in the passenger seat, as I drove him to the clinic.

XXX

We got there, and went to the room where we were told to go. A doctor met us in the room, and said that we could check if the chemotherapy was working or not.

He said he'd be right back, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ponyboy leaned into me, and mumbled out, 'I'm sorry.'

I looked down at him, and he looked tired. I pushed some of his hair back, and said, "For what?" Why did he keep saying that he was sorry?

"For all of this."

"This ain't your fault Pone. None of it is."

"I'm sorry that you are missing so much work. Same about Soda. Soda doesn't sleep good at nights, Dar. He's worried. You always look tired too Darry… How much do you sleep?" Pony asked me.

"Enough. It's not your fault pone. You don't sleep good either."

"Yea." His voice broke. I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were now watery. He continued, "But I don't have work, or school… Am I going to finish Darry?" He looked up at me when he asked me that.

I wrapped my arm around his small body, and said, "I honestly don't know."

I continued to watch him, as he looked away from me. A tear strolled down his face.

"Dar. I can't do this. I have a feeling that the chemo isn't working. I can't do this Dar. I hate this."

"I-" I started, but was cut off when the doctor left the room.

"Now, I'm going to need to take a few tests."

He stuck a needle in Ponyboy's arm, but it seemed like Ponyboy was almost asleep. Ponyboy hated needles, but today, he acted like he could have cared less.

The doctor took some more tests, and left the room. Ponyboy was leaning on me still, he was asleep, and my arm was still wrapped around him. I pulled him close to me, rested my cheek on top of his head, and silently cried.

The doctor came back some time later, with papers.

He started out with, "Well, we took some tests, and, I hate to say it, but they don't look too good."

I held my breath as he went into more detail. He talked about what the tests showed, and other things that I didn't care about.

Ponyboy was still asleep, and I was kind of grateful.

The doctors' last line was the one that hit me the most.

 _"I'm sorry, but… The chemo doesn't seem to be working..."_


	10. Chapter 10 Stay a while?

**Chapter 10**

Darry POV

The doctor told me that they just wouldn't give Ponyboy anymore chemo. I nodded, and left. I didn't have the heart to wake Ponyboy up and tell him the bad news. I carried him out to the car, and laid him down in the back seat.

I drove home.

When I got there, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny were all there.

When they saw me carrying in Ponyboy, they all looked a bit saddened. I had to admit that even Dally looked a bit sad.

Without putting Ponyboy down, I looked at the gang, and said, "It's a no go. Chemo doesn't work."

Soda had a breakdown. Johnny had tears coming down his face.

I put Ponyboy into his room, and laid him on the bed. He woke up, and what he did almost made me cry.

He looked at his arm, and said weakly, "Hey Dar? How come my arm don't hurt?"

I said, "T-they didn't give you any chemo buddy."

He looked at me, and whispered, "So this is it Darry. I'm going to die."

I hugged him, and we both ended up letting out greif go.

Ponyboy told me that he wanted to go out into the living room, and so we did.

Ponyboy said to me, "Starting tomorrow, you and Soda gotta go to work."

"Pony," I started. "I don't feel comfortable with leaving you home alone by yourself. What if something happens?"

"It will sooner or later Dar." Pony said. He was right.

I sighed, and said, "I don't want you to be alone Pony."

"And I don't want to be the cause when you lose your job Dar."

I sighed again, looked at the gang, and asked, "Can any of you stay with him tomorrow?"

To my surprise, Steve was the one to volunteer. I agreed, and the matter was settled for the night.

XXX

Steve POV

Morning came. I had slept at the Curtis's house last night. Today I was watching Ponyboy. I volunteered because I felt bad for Ponyboy.

He was pretty easy to watch. He slept on the couch or watched TV. I couldn't get him to eat anything all day though. He had some couching fits, but other than that he was okay.

I always knew that Ponyboy was a quiet kid, but this sickness just made it worse.

Every time I talked to him, he said something like 'mmhhmm' or 'yeah' or 'OK'.

Darry came home, and I told him that Ponyboy didn't eat, and that other than a few coughing fits, he would be okay.

I really hoped that he didn't die anytime soon. I've never been that close to Ponyboy, but that didn't mean that I hated him.

I didn't want him to die.

Darry POV

Steve said that Ponyboy had been okay all day. I asked the gang who could stay tomorrow, and everyone said that they were in some way busy.

I was worried, but not too much. I was pretty sure that Ponyboy would just sleep all day... Well that's what I tried to convince myself.

XXX

In the morning, I made sure that Ponyboy ate a good enough breakfast and left for work, followed by Soda.

Ponyboy POV

All day, I was home alone. I was actually enjoying the silence in the house. It really let me think. I thought of Darry's book, and decided that I wanted to check up on his progress.

I was sitting on the living room couch. My chest hurt, and I felt a bit dizzy. My stomach was hurting too. I felt like throwing up.

I slowly got off the couch, and stumbled to Darry's room. I found his book on his desk, and looked through it a bit. It had more progress, and I was happy.

That sick feeling in my stomach suddenly got worse, and I knew that I was going to be sick. I set the book down, and stumbled as fast as I could to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet.

There goes breakfast, I thought.

Once I was done throwing up for the time being, I was weak, and just decided to lay down on the bathroom floor.

By the feeling in my stomach, I knew that In would be in the bathroom for a while. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to get up, and walk to my room. I grabbed my pillow and blanket, and took them into the bathroom.

I set my pillow down on the bathroom floor, laid down, and covered myself up. I thought about random things for a few minutes, before falling asleep.

XXX

Darry POV

I got home, and called out, "Pony?!" I got no response. Shoot! I thought. I quickly went to his room, to find in empty. I checked my room, to find it empty too. "Ponyboy?!" I tried again, and was met by silence. I started to freak out.

I walked through the hallway, past the bathroom, when something caught my eye. I backed up, and peaked into the bathroom.

I saw Ponyboy laying on the bathroom floor, all covered up in a blanket. He was laying on his side.

I leaned on the doorframe, and my eyes got a bit watery. I watched his steady breathing, relieved to find him alive.

I stopped leaning on the doorframe, and went by him. He was laying on his side, and so I sat behind him. I shook him gently, and he groaned.

"Hey little buddy. What are you doing in here?" I asked.

He didn't move much, but said, "I-I didn't want to get sick anymore… I'm really sorry Dar."

"Hey. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Mind if I join you?" He said he was ok with me joining him, and so I laid down behind him. I propped my head up on one arm, and gently put my other arm around Ponyboy. I slowly pulled him close, and he seemed fine with it.

"Want something to eat?"

"No."

"Please Pony?" I begged.

"No Dar. I don't want to get sick anymore." I heard his voice crack, as if out of sadness.

I hugged him a bit tighter, and said, "It's okay to cry Pony…" I said something that almost made me cry. I said, "This will all be over soon Pony. You won't hurt much longer."

He said, "Yeah… I know."

It was silent for a few more seconds, until he said something that I couldn't understand. I asked him about it, and he said nevermind.

Ponyboy mumbled out, "Dar?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay a while?" He sounded tired again.

"Sure. I ain't leaving you little buddy."

He said, "Thanks." I smiled, because he sounded happy.

I did something that I haven't done for years. When we were little, I used to do this when one of my brother's had trouble sleeping.

I pulled Ponyboy closer, and started singing.


	11. Chapter 11 'You Were Loved'

**Hey guys. I usually don't post these little author's notes, and I'm sorry if you wanted me too. I'm posting this one because of the song that is used in this chapter.**

 **I do not own the song, and here is the link to the video.**

 **Listen to the song here -** _/1GdfO4dbd9I_ **\- Its a youtube video. It is also posted in the summary on top.**

 **The name of the song is 'You Were Loved' By Wynonna Judd**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Remember, the link for the song is on top_

Darry POV

I started singing to Ponyboy.

I knew he was tired, and I knew that it would help him fall asleep.

I hummed out the introduction, and started singing,

 _We all want to make our place in this world,_

 _We all want our voices to be heard,_

 _Everyone wants a chance to be someone,_

 _We all have dreams we need to dream,_

 _Sweeter than any star you can reach,_

 _It's when you reach, you find you found someone,_

 _You'll hold this world's most priceless thing,_

 _The greatest gift this life can bring,_

 _If you can look back and know you were loved,_

I hummed for a bit, before continuing to sing. I started to sing the refrain,

 _You were loved by someone,_

 _Touched by someone,_

 _Held by someone,_

 _Meant something to someone,_

 _Loved somebody,_

 _Touched somebody's heart along the way,_

 _You can look back and say… You were loved,_

I heard the front door open and slam shut, but didn't think much of it. I continued to sing,

 _You can diamonds in your hands,_

 _Have all the riches in the land,_

 _But without love, do you really have a thing?_

 _When someone cares that you're alive,_

 _When someone finds their world in your eyes,_

 _Then you'll know you found all you need,_

 _You'll hold this world's most priceless prize,_

 _The sweetest treasure in this life,_

 _If you can look back and say, you were loved._

Ponyboy's breathing had evened out, and he had relaxed. I had a feeling that he was almost asleep. I rested my cheek on his shoulder. All of a sudden, I saw movement in the doorway. I looked over, and saw Sodapop leaning on the doorframe, the same way I was, not too long ago.

He wasn't crying, but his eyes were watery.

I continued to sing,

 _You were loved by someone,_

 _Touched by someone,_

 _Held by someone,_

 _Meant something to someone,_

 _Loved somebody,_

 _Touched somebody's heart along the way,_

 _You can look back and say… You were loved,_

 _So many roads that you could take,_

 _But whatever way you go,_

 _Don't take that road alone,_

 _Better you should know…_

Sodapop started to sing with me.

 _You were loved by someone,_

 _Touched by someone,_

 _Held by someone,_

 _Meant something to someone,_

 _Loved somebody,_

 _Touched somebody's heart along the way,_

 _You can look back and say… You did OK,_

 _You were loved, so remember to tell that one…_

 _You are loved._

That was the end of the song, and I could tell that Ponyboy was asleep.

I hugged him for a bit longer, before Sodapop broke the silence. "Why are you guys in here?"

"Soda," I said, concern evident in my voice. "I came home, and I found him in here. He was just… Laying here. Said that he kept getting sick, and didn't want to keep coming back to the bathroom. He told me that he was here since this morning. I decided to lay down with him… I was real worried Soda. I got home and called to him, and got no answer. I just found him in here."

Sodapop nodded, and asked, "Are you going to keep him in here, or put him in our room?"

"I think that it would be best to put him in the bed. This floor sure is hard."

Soda gave a small smile, and helped me uncover Ponyboy. Once he was uncovered, Soda took the blanket and the pillow to the bedroom.

I picked up Ponyboy, and carried him to the room. I laid him on the bed, and Soda covered him up. Soda wrapped his arm around Ponyboy, like what I did in the bathroom.

I said goodnight, and gave both of them a hug. I was about to leave, when Sodapop asked, "Darry? D-Did the doctor tell you… How much longer?" I knew what he meant.

I remembered the doctor's words, and said, "Month. Two at most." Soda looked at me with pleading eyes, and I just said, "I'm sorry Soda." I looked at Ponyboy, who was still sleeping, and said, "I'm really sorry little buddy." I looked back at Soda, and said, "But it's the truth."

I turned around, and headed for the door. I heard Sodapop start whispering to Ponyboy, but continued to walk away. I hated seeing Ponyboy like that.

XXX

Monica and Tess came over the next day. I told them about what happened to Ponyboy yesterday. Soda came out of the room not too long after, and just sat on the couch.

"Did Pony wake up?" I asked him.

"No Dar. He hasn't been awake since yesterday. I'm real worried."

"Wanna wake him up and tell him to come out here?"

Soda nodded, and walked back into the room.

Monica asked, "Does the sickness make him tired?"

I nodded. "Doctor said that he has a month left. Maybe two, if he's lucky. He's getting worse. He wasn't this tired a week ago. Yesterday, I found him sleeping in the bathroom, because he didn't want to keep moving every time he felt like he was going to throw up. He asked me to stay with him, and I did. When he fell asleep, I put him in his room."

Sodapop came out of the room, followed by Ponyboy, who was sort of stumbling. Soda sat on the couch, and Ponyboy sat next to him. Soda ruffled Pony's hair, and said, "Morning, sleepy head." Pony just smiled. I smiled too. It seemed like nothing was wrong, even though, on the inside, it felt like everything was.

"You wanna eat something?" Everyone was okay with the idea of breakfast, except for Pony. He yawned, and shook his head.

I begged him, and he finally said ok. I made breakfast, and we all ate. Ponyboy ate the lease amount, but he still ate. That made me feel better.

He was done, but decided not to leave the table until everyone else was done. I smiled. He had such a big heart.

Once everyone was done, he volunteered to help me do the dishes. I told him that I could do them, and that he could go into the living room or something. I watched him leave the living room, and saw him sit on the couch. He was sitting in between Sodapop and Monica on the couch.

I finished doing the dishes, and joined everyone in the living room.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny all walked in. I almost laughed. This was a full house. The first thing that Two-bit did was turn on the TV. I looked over at my brothers, and saw that Ponyboy looked tired. Soda made eye contact with me, and smiled. I smiled back.

Suddenly, Ponyboy started coughing. He put his hand over his mouth, and leaned forward. Soda started rubbing his back, and I left to get him a glass of water and a rag.

I returned and gave Ponyboy the rag. He coughed into it. He finally finished coughing, and moved the rag. There was blood on it. I took the rag, and handed him the water. He drank some of it, and he looked like he was ready to pass out.

I went back into the kitchen, and put the rag in the sink in some water.

When I came into the living room, I saw Ponyboy leaning on Soda, with his eyes closed. Soda was gently shaking him, and calling out his name. There was fear written on his face.

"What's wrong?!" I asked, a little more loud than I meant it to be.

"Dar…," Said Two-bit. "He passed out!"

 **Okay… So, that was a very bad chapter. I don't blame you if you think the same. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **I'd love to hear any suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12 Choking

**Chapter 12**

Anyone POV

Darry tried to calm everyone down, and said that Pony would be fine.

Darry touched Ponyboy's forehead with the back of his hand, and cringed at the heat coming off of his youngest brother. Ponyboy was definitely running a fever.

Darry went into the kitchen, got a washcloth, wet it, and went back into the living room. He put it on Ponyboy's forehead, cheeks, and neck.

Noticing that Ponyboy was only getting warmer, Darry said, "Hey guys, I'm going to take Ponyboy to the bathroom and try to cool him off."

They all nodded. Darry bent down and scooped Ponyboy up in his arms. He took him to the bathroom. Sodapop ended up following Darry into the bathroom. Darry wasn't really sure what to do at this point. He gently laid Ponyboy on the bathroom floor, and got some washcloths. Soda came in, and crouched down next to Ponyboy.

They took off Pony's shirt, and started to wet him down with the washcloths. Ponyboy started to wake up, but he was delirious. He started asking for Soda and Darry. He even asked for mom and dad.

"We're right here." Soda assured him. "Be quiet now. We're right here. Everything's going to be okay. Just relax Pony."

Once they were done, they put his shirt back on, and took him back out to the living room. He wasn't as hot as he was earlier.

He woke up more, and said that he felt a whole lot better.

Everyone wanted it to stay like that, but no person was in charge in this situation.

The sickness was.

XXX

Darry POV  
It was now the next day. I talked to my boss, and told him that Ponyboy only had a month or two. I was very grateful when my boss said that I could take those days off. I knew I needed money, but spending time with Ponyboy was my number one priority.

Today was Saturday, so Soda was here too.

Today was like any other day though. Tess, Monica, and Andrew came over, the gang came over, and Ponyboy was still sick, tired, and weak.

It had been about two weeks since the doctor told us that Ponyboy had a month. Why does time have to fly by so quickly?

Ponyboy didn't eat anything yesterday, and so I made him eat today. He ate, but threw up in the toilet not too long after.

I hoped that Ponyboy could have two months.

If his time limit was only one month, he probably had about a week left.

I thought of the promise I had make Ponyboy. I promised him that I would finish my book. I went into my room, and grabbed the book. I didn't want it to be all words. I wanted memories. Pictures. Stuff like that.

I started to look through my room, until I found a picture. It was the newest one, of Soda, Pony, and me. Ponyboy was in the middle, we had our arms wrapped around each other, and we were all smiling.

I took the picture, and glued it onto the last picture of my book, since the picture was of small size. I wrote down everything that had last happened. From the chemo being a no go, to finding Ponyboy laying on the bathroom floor, to today.

My book had good progress, and that made me feel better.

When I was done with my book for the day, I went back into the living room. To my surprise, lunch was already made. Soda made it. Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting together on the floor. Tess, Monica, and Andrew had the couch. Two-bit sat in front of the TV, and the rest of the gang was scattered on the floor.

There was a sandwich on the kitchen table, and Soda said that it was mine. I said my thanks, and started to eat it. I heard coughing come from the living room, and knew that it was Pony. This coughing fit was worse though.

I heard Ponyboy stop coughing, and make a weird sound… Like a choking sound or something. I set my sandwich down, and rushed into the living room. Ponyboy was clutching his chest, and it sounded like he was choking on something. Like something was in his lung.

Soda screamed out, "Darry, he can't breathe!"

I quickly scoped Ponyboy up in my arms, and said, "Soda grab a rag!"  
I carried Ponyboy outside. Two-bit rushed ahead of me, and opened the passenger car door. Soda rushed out with a rag, and sat in the passenger seat. I put Ponyboy on him, and climbed into the driver's seat.

Pony was starting to go pale, and he was still making a weird noise.

"Ponyboy," I said firmly. "Try to cough."

He did, but nothing happened. Soda pat his back when he coughed, and Ponyboy grabbed the rag that Soda was holding. He held it to his mouth, and coughed into it.

Finally, whatever was blocking his airway, was gone. Ponyboy inhaled a ton of air. He moved the rag away, and there was way more blood on it than there usually was. Way more.

Ponyboy started panting, trying to get his breath back. On the way to the hospital though, it happened again. Some more blood got stuck, either in his lung or his throat, blocking his airway.

I pulled into the parking lot, jumped out, and opened Soda's door.

I scooped Ponyboy up in my arms, and ran inside. Soda was right on my heels. When we got inside, I yelled out that I needed help. Some nurses came with an empty gourney, and I put him on it. They strolled him away, and I wanted to follow, but they went somewhere where I wasn't allowed to go.

Not yet, I silently prayed. Please God, not yet.

The person at the front desk asked me what was wrong. I told her that he had lung cancer, and that he kept choking. She told us to wait in the waiting room.

Not too long after that, the rest of the gang decided to come, along with Tess, Monica, and Andrew.

XXX

Monica POV

At the hospital, I talked to Tess in private.

"Tess," I said. "How much longer?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you think we'll have to tell them soon?"

"Tell them what?" Tess asked.

"Tell the that we are angels."

Tess sighed, and said "Probably. We'll have to. Ponyboy's gotta go to heaven."

"Is he really ready now Tess? Already?"

"Well I don't really know. We won't know until Ponyboy knows himself."

I looked back at the group of boys sitting in the chairs. Darry and Soda were hugging. Dally was talking to Johnny, and Two-bit was talking to Steve.

A nurse came over, and asked for immediate family of Ponyboy Curtis. Sodapop and Darry walked over to him.

I listened to the nurse. The nurse said he had some bad news, and Darry told Soda to go and sit down.

Soda finally obeyed, and the nurse said to Darry, "There is more blood in his lungs. He is much worse now. When you brought him here, he was choking, and that means that he is bleeding in the lung pretty bad. We were able to drain the blood from his lung, but I want to warn you that it might come back."

"How bad is he really?" Darry asked.

The nurse said, "I don't think he has much time left. I just want to warn you that this might be near the end of the fight. I think that it would be best to keep him here… Until he goes."

Darry asked, "How much time?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you that, but since you are his guardian, I have too. Maybe a week, or a bit longer."  
"But he wants to die at home." Darry stated.

I remembered that day when I had snuck into Ponyboy's room. I remembered Ponyboy telling that to Darry, and Darry saying that he'd try.

The nurse said, "If he stayed here, it would be easier to get him help when something happens to him."

Darry said, "Yea, but if something happens to him at home, he'll be where he wants to be… He'll be ready."

The nurse said, "I'm just telling you. Ponyboy is running out of chances. If he comes back to the hospital, he most likely won't be coming out."

The doctor told them the room number, and we all left.

We got to his room, and Soda and Darry went to each sides of Ponyboy's bed. Ponyboy had on a mask that was covering his nose and mouth, and he was sleeping.

I could tell that he was almost ready.

 **Okay, so, I'm sorry if this was super bad, but I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't than I will never know.**

 **I might trash this story if I don't get reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13 I can't finish that book

**Chapter 13**

 **Please review. I want to know how I'm doing on this story. Sorry that this is such a short chapter.**

Anyone POV

Darry held Pony's hand, as Soda stroked Ponyboy's hair. "You gotta wake up little buddy. Please. Wake up." Soda begged.

Soda waited a few more seconds. When he was met by silence, he got up, and went to the same side of the bed as Darry. The gang, Tess, Monica, and Andrew were just watching them.

Darry talked to him now. He said, "Hey Pony. You have to wake up so that you can go home. Do you wanna go home Ponyboy? If you do, you gotta wake up."

The doctor came in with some papers, and asked Darry to sign them, letting the staff know that Ponyboy could go home. Darry signed them, and the doctor left.

That was when Ponyboy started to wake up. He opened his eyes partly, then closed them again. He was trying to get his eyes used to the lighting.

"S-Soda? Darry?" He asked.

"Were here buddy." Said Soda, while holding Pony's hand. "Hey." Darry said. Ponyboy smiled weakly, and just stared up at the ceiling. "Hey." He said back.

"Wanna go home buddy?" asked Darry.

Ponyboy's eyes lit up, as he looked at Darry. He hated hospitals.

Darry hadn't seen Ponyboy's eyes light up like that for a while. It made Darry feel better.

"Darry." Ponyboy said. "I-I want to go home. I want to die there."

"Please don't talk like that buddy." Soda begged. His eyes were watery. "Okay." Pony said.

A few minutes passed, and they were able to take him home.

Darry had to carry him out to the car.

XXX  
When they got to the Curtis' house, Darry carried Ponyboy into the house, and laid Ponyboy down on the bed. Darry knew Ponyboy wouldn't last much longer, and so he wanted to finish that book… Before Ponyboy died.

Darry went to his room, and wrote some stuff down in the book. The book was actually pretty long now. It had thank you notes to God, thanking God for Ponyboy and Sodapop. It had memories. It had Ponyboy's last days. It had it all… Now Darry understood.

He understood why Ponyboy wanted him to finish the book.

Darry knew that this book would be the thing that would help Soda and him move on. Pony knew it too. Ponyboy wants him and Soda to be okay. That's why he wants the book to be finished.

Darry just didn't want the book to be for him and Soda to read. He wanted to get it out… Maybe even outside of Tulsa.

Darry wanted to get it published. He looked through a phone book, and found some people that could see if they could publish it.

He was about to dial the number, when he remembered something. If he finished this book, Ponyboy would be ready to die. He remembered that Ponyboy said he wasn't going to be ready… Until this book was finished.

He didn't want Pony to die.

Darry put his book down on his desk, and slowly got up. He went to Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. He just peeked his head in, until Sodapop noticed him. "Hey Darry." He said.

"Hey." Darry said, as he decided to come into the room. Ponyboy was awake, and said, "H-hey Darry. What have you been doing?"

"The book."

Soda looked confused, as Pony smiled. "What book?" Soda asked.

"You'll see." Darry said.

Ponyboy said in a weak voice, "Darry, please finish that book… I'm go-going to die soon, but I won't be ready until it's done."

Darry mumbled, "I'll be right back." And left the room.

Darry went to his room again. He couldn't stand to see Ponyboy die. Ponyboy was so innocent. He didn't deserve to die.

Darry looked at his book, than thought of his brother. Ponyboy's words rang through his head. Darry, please finish that book… I'm go-going to die soon, but I won't be ready until it's done.

Darry wrote that little bit down in his book.

Darry kept thinking of things that he could add into his book, but there was a little voice in the back of his head. That voice told Darry that if he finishes this book, than Ponyboy would die quicker.

Darry did something that he never thought he'd do. He picked up the book, and threw it across the room. He started crying.

What Darry didn't know though, was that Monica was right behind him.

 **Oooooo. So, bad chapter, and I'm sorry. Well, please review, and tell me how I'm doing**


	14. Chapter 14 Monica's advice and memories

**Chapter 14**

Anyone POV

Monica picked up Darry's book off of the ground, and held onto it. Darry didn't know she was there. He had his back to her. He was sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands, crying.

"Darry," She started, and Darry jumped a bit. Darry looked at her, and she said, "Sorry I just came in here. I heard the book, and came to see what was going on."

Darry nodded, and said, "It's okay." Darry wiped his eyes with his arm.

Monica said, "Ponyboy didn't think that you were ready to write that book before, but I think you are now."

"You knew about it?"

Monica nodded.

"Well, I can't. I can't write that book."

"You must, Darry. Ponyboy needs to know that you'll be okay."

"But I won't be okay." Darry said, as new tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yes you will. Listen to me. There is someone else who wants you to finish that book. You began it as a way of saying thanks to God for your brothers. God wants to hear it. All of it." Monica said.

Monica started to glow, and there was a silver lining that went around her.

"Oh my gosh what's happening?" Asked Darry. He sat back down on the bed.

Monica looked Darry in the eyes, and said, "I am an angel. So are Tess and Andrew. God has brought us here, to bring your Ponyboy home."

Darry looked down, and cried harder. "Aww, no. No. Please… No." He begged, as he wiped his eyes again. His voice cracked out of sadness when he said that.

"He's in so much pain Darry. And he's been so strong for so long, he needs to rest. He needs to be carried to the father's arms now, where there is no pain. But, you know, he's such a tough little boy, he just won't go until this book is finished."

Darry looked at Monica, and said, "That's why I can't finish it. If I finish it he'll die."

"You must finish what you began, with the best that you have to give. Just as Ponyboy is finishing the life he began with all the love and courage that his heart can give. He deserves nothing less from you." Monica's eyes were getting a bit watery as she spoke.

"But… I-I don't know how to start."

Monica said, "That's why God gives us inspiration. He puts things into our spirit that couldn't have come out of our own minds. God loves you, Darry. And he wants to help you write this book, if you'll let him. It will be your gift to Ponyboy, yes. But, it will also be God's gift to you. Because on those nights that seem so long and so quiet, when you want to hug your youngest brother, but your arms feel empty, and the table is set just for two, and you think that your heart can't bare to face another day without your little brother."

Darry was watching Monica, and you could tell that he was trying his best not to break.

Monica continued, "That book of praise for his life, will rise in your soul again and again and you will make it through to another morning. Everytime you read the words they lift you higher. Just as every step that Ponyboy took in his life brought him closer to heaven, he brought everyone in his life a little bit closer to it too. Tell him that! Tell the world you will never forget! Be a witness to a life lived completely in love. Write it Darry. Tell the world what a joy he has been in your life! Write this book, Darry!"

Darry stood up, and gave Monica a hug. Darry cried, and Monica's eyes were watery.

After they finished hugging, Monica left. Darry wrote down all the stuff that had just happened.

XXX

A while had gone by.

Darry finally wrote down everything he wanted to, and decided that he was finished with the book.

He mailed it off to where he thought that it could be published, but he didn't tell Ponyboy.

Now that Darry knew that Monica, Tess, and Andrew were angels, he didn't want his book to come back. He did, and he didn't.

If it came back published, that would be enough for Ponyboy to be more ready to die. If it didn't come back, maybe Ponyboy wouldn't want to die, and the angels couldn't take him.

Darry knew he was lying to himself either way. Either the angels would take Ponyboy… Or the sickness would…

XXX

Darry POV

I was sitting on my bed, thinking.  
I knew that Ponyboy was going to die soon.

I remembered the day in the hospital, when Ponyboy found out about the lung cancer. I remembered how he had ran to me, and I engulfed him in a hug…

He couldn't run anymore. He could hardly walk. Everytime he wants to go to the bathroom, to vomit or go to the bathroom, he has to tell someone. He can walk, he just stumbles too much, and it freaks me out.

I remembered the last time we went to the park… It was for Ponyboy's birthday. A tear rolled down my face, as I remembered other times where we had gone to the park.

There was one time, when mom and dad were here.

* * *

 _Mom and Dad wanted to get me, and my two brothers out of the house for a while. I was 14, Soda was 10 going on 11, and Pony was 8. Mom and dad were sitting on a bench, just watching us. Soda went on the swings, and Pony followed._

 _All three of us were pretty close. I followed my two younger brothers, but I didn't go on a swing. I just pushed Ponyboy. Him and Soda were arguing about who could go higher. I'll never forget the smile on Pony's face when I kept pushing him, and he went higher than Soda._

 _Even Soda was smiling._

 _When we were done swinging, Pony and Soda decided to play tag. I didn't want to, but when Ponyboy was it, he ended up tagging me. I told him I didn't want to play, but he just ran away shouting at Soda, "Darry's it!"_

 _I smiled, and chased them around the playground. I took an easy on Ponyboy, even though he was very fast for his age. I ended up tagging Soda, who tagged Pony. Pony tagged me, and we played that for awhile, before having to go home._

* * *

Why couldn't we have those days back? Why does Pony have to die?

I got up off of my bed, and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I walked back into the room where Sodapop and Ponyboy were.

"Darry…" Pony begged as he watched me enter the room. "Can you sing us a song?" His eyes had a pleading look in them.

"Yea, sure little buddy."

He smiled, and I started to sing.

 **Hey guys. The song will be in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 'Open Eyes' and Mom

**Just like the last chapter with a song in it, I will put in this little note. The song used in this chapter is called 'Open Eyes' By Debby Ryan. It's on youtube. I will also put the link on here, and in the summary on top.**

 **The link is - /D4wa5lQDAnA**

 **Chapter 15**

Darry POV

I just started singing the first song that came to mind. It was a song that I knew for a while, and our mom used to sing it to us when we were troubled by something.

Mom

I missed her. I wished that she was here, and I knew that Ponyboy wasn't far away from seeing her again. I looked at Ponyboy. His eyes were a bit watery and he was smiling at me. Ponyboy reminded me a lot of mom. He had her smile… And her eyes.

Ponyboy was going to die soon, and I knew it. Everyone did. I was the only one who knew that Tess, Monica, and Andrew were angels. I could see that they were ready to take him… And I knew that Ponyboy would be ready soon.

I held Pony's hand, as I hummed out the melody. Pony just listened, and continued to smile… Like nothing was ever wrong.

Tears fell down my face. He looked… Happy. He looked like he wasn't sick with cancer. He looked like he was perfectly fine. He looked like he wasn't going to die. But he was. And there was nothing I could do about it.

The introduction was over, and so I started to sing the words.

 _Look around, it's deadly night,_

 _You've been losing every fight,_

 _You're hopeless, feeling broken,_

 _Your feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised,_

 _But still have strength to take you through,_

 _Into… The dark,_

I looked at Ponyboy, who was watching me with watery eyes. Soda was humming along, trying not to cry. I continued to sing,

 _Just close your eyes, and push right through,_

 _I know it's tough right now, this was meant for you,_

 _When the clouds are gone, not a shadow in sight,_

 _You'll be drenched in the sun, with open eyes,_

While I sang that last line, I imagined Ponyboy smiling, in heaven. No pain. No suffering. No tears, bitterness, or grief. Nothing but joy, peace, and happiness… Forever.

He'd be with mom and dad soon. Tears fell down my face, as I continued to sing,

 _At the beach the waves will crash,_

 _Tuck and grab and pull you back,_

 _The sun may be covered in gray,_

 _The sandledge they sulk and burn,_

 _Hurricane will take its turn,_

 _Until… The dawn,_

 _Just close your eyes, and push right through,_

 _I know it's tough right now, this was meant for you,_

 _When the clouds are gone, not a storm in sight,_

 _You'll be drenched in the sun, with open eyes,_

Soda started to sing along now. Ponyboy wasn't singing, but he was humming. He looked tired, and I noticed now that he was laying down, and his eyes were closed. He was still smiling though. I stopped singing, and gave Soda a chance. He was okay with it.

Soda was singing softer, as if kind of talking it more than singing. But then again, that's kind of how the song goes.

 _So close your eyes, shut them tight,_

 _Let it be, and it will fade away, (Fade Away)_

 _Push on through, the strength in you,_

 _Let it be and wish it all away, (All Away)_

 _So close your eyes, shut them tight,_

 _Let it be, and it will fade away, (Fade Away)_

 _Push on through, the strength in you,_

 _Let it be and wish it all away, (All Away)_

 _With open eyes, open wide,_

 _It's all good now, watch it fade away,_

 _Day by day,_

 _Just close your eyes, and push right through,_

 _I know it's tough right now, this was meant for you,_

 _When the clouds are gone, not a storm in sight,_

 _You'll be drenched in the sun, with open eyes,_

We finished the song, and I looked at Ponyboy and Sodapop. Ponyboy was smiling, and said, "Thanks guys. I miss mom, and that helps."

I smiled back at him. Soda gently ruffled his hair. Two-bit appeared in the doorway, and I told him that if he wanted to come in, he could.

He stepped in, and said jokingly, "I didn't know you two could sing."

"We can't." I said. He just smiled. Soda didn't look at Two-bit as he came in. He never took his eyes off of his baby brother. Ponyboy heard Two-bit, and opened his eyes. "Hey kid." Two-bit said.

"Hey." Pony said. His voice was weak, and he sounded tired.

"Darry? Soda?" It was Ponyboy.

"Yea?" Soda asked.

"Could I be alone with Two-bit for a bit? I'm really sorry."

"No, its fine." I said, and Soda and I left the room, and I gently closed the door behind me.

Anyone POV  
"What do you want to talk about?" Asked Two-bit.

Ponyboy sat up a bit, and shrugged. "I guess… I don't know. I guess that I wanted to say goodbye, Two-bit."

"No, kid. No. Don't talk like that. You still got time. You're going to be all right, kid."

Ponyboy just stared at Two-bit, and said no more about that, but changed the subject. "Hey Two-bit," He started. "Do you believe in spirits?"

Two-bit shrugged, and said, "I don't know. I've never really thought about it." Two-bit could tell that Ponyboy was getting tired.

Ponyboy said, "I know that I might sound crazy, but, ever since I got sick, it feels like someone is with me. Like, all the time. This might sound crazy… But I think its my mom… Or someone from heaven. I'm sorry Two-bit, but I know I'm going to die soon."

Two-bit just stared at him, speechless. How do you tell a dying person that they aren't going to die? Even when you know that they are going to?

Two-bit got up, and just hugged Ponyboy. They hugged for a bit, before Two-bit let him go. Suddenly, Ponyboy started coughing. Two-bit waited a few seconds, but seeing that Ponyboy wasn't inhaling any air, Two-bit rushed out and called Darry. "He can't breathe!" Two-bit yelled.

Darry rushed in there. He gently sat Ponyboy up in a sitting position, and told Soda to get a rag again. Ponyboy was now sitting up, and making that choking noise again.

"Cough." Darry commanded him.

Ponyboy did, and when he did, Darry slapped his back a few times. Not hard enough to hurt Ponyboy, but with enough force to try to unblock his airway. Ponyboy was now making a weird choking noise.

Soda rushed in with the rag. Ponyboy's airway was still blocked.

"Cough harder." Darry commanded Ponyboy, worry evident in his voice. Ponyboy was starting to go pale, and he was starting to lose his strength. Black dots filled Ponyboy's vision, and he tried to blink them away.

He coughed as hard as his body would allow. Darry slapped his back a bit harder, and it finally worked. Ponyboy inhaled a ton of air, and slowly got his color back. He was panting, and breathing heavily. Darry hugged Ponyboy, and said, "Good job little buddy. Just take deep breaths."

Ponyboy got his breath back, but he was still pale, and he made a weird wheezing noise. Darry helped Ponyboy lay back down. When he was laying down, he looked at the doorway, and smiled. Two-bit, Soda, and Darry noticed this, and looked at the doorway too. They saw nothing. Darry looked at Ponyboy, who was still smiling, and asked, "What are you smiling at little buddy?"

Pony pointed at the doorway, and said, "Her."

"Who is she?" Darry asked. He, along with Soda and Two-bit, was confused. Pony looked a bit saddened, and asked, "You can't see her? She's right there." He pointed again.

"We can't see anything Pone." Said Soda.

Pony smiled again, and said, "She told me that everything was going to be alright. She told me that everything would be better soon."

"Who is she, Pone?" Soda asked.

Ponyboy looked him in the eyes, and said, "Mom."

 **Sorry that this was such a bad chapter lol, but please review and tell me how I'm doing :D**


	16. Chapter 16 I'll let you go

**Chapter 16**

Anyone POV

Ponyboy continued to stare at the empty doorway, smiling. Soda kept repeating the words, "No no no no no." In a whisper, almost like a quiet chant. Darry looked like he was ready to break.

A few minutes passed, and Ponyboy stopped smiling. He said that his mom had left, and told him not to worry. The front door opened, and slammed shut. Steve peaked his head in a few seconds later, and said, "Hey."

Darry, Soda, Pony, and Two-bit said hey back. Steve noticed that the three Curtis's were all crying, and that Two-bit didn't look his happy self. "What's up?" Steve asked.

Soda looked at him, and said, "I-I'm not sure. H-he said he saw m-mom."

Steve gasped a bit, and came into the room. "Really?" He asked. Everyone nodded, except for Ponyboy, who looked tired. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. Soda noticed this, and said, "Hey Pony. Wanna go to bed now?"

Pony nodded. Soda, Darry, and Two-bit all got up, and headed towards the door.

"Soda," Pony said. "C-can you stay a while?"

Soda looked at Pony, before nodding and turning around. Darry, Two-bit, and Steve all left the room and gently closed the door behind them, while Soda sat back down by Pony's bed.

"Stay a while?" Pony begged his older brother.

Soda smiled, gently ruffled his hair, and said, "Sure little buddy." Soda looked at the floor, deep in thought.

Pony looked tired, but didn't want to go to sleep. "Soda," He started. "I just wanted you to know that I-I love you."

Soda looked up at Pony, and his eyes were watery. "Wh-what are you saying Pone?" Soda asked. He knew, but tried to deny the truth. Pony said, "You know, Soda… I'm dying."

Soda got up from where he was sitting, and just hugged Pony. He said through his tears, "I love you too Pone. I don't want you to die."

They stopped hugging, and Pony asked, "Soda? Can you lay down?"

Soda nodded, and smiled. His eyes were still watery, and there were tear tracks running down his face. He laid down next to Pony, and wrapped his arm around him. Soda talked to Pony comfortingly, until Pony fell asleep. Not too long after that, Soda was out to, with his arm still around Ponyboy.

XXX  
Still Anyone POV

Darry, Two-bit and Steve went into the living room. Monica, Tess and Andrew were all there now as well. Darry looked a he clock, which read 4:48. He decided to make dinner. He got the stuff that he needed out, and started to cook. Once supper was done, Darry called everyone to the table.

Monica, Tess, and Andrew felt bad about staying, but Darry insisted, and they did. Darry knew that they were angels. Darry didn't hate them though. He knew that they would be the ones to take Ponyboy to heaven. He knew that it would be for the best though. Pony was suffering… And he needed to be free from his pain.

He didn't deserve to hurt.

Darry didn't tell anyone else that Monica, Tess and Andrew were angels though. Darry knew that they didn't tell anyone either. Darry was the only one who knew that they were angels, and he wanted to keep it that way. There were a couple empty spots at the table.

Then Darry remembered about his brothers. They were still in their room. He excused himself from the table, and went to the boy's room. He opened the door, to find both of them laying on the bed, asleep. Soda had his arm around Pony. Darry went over to Soda's side of the bed, and lightly shook him. Soda woke up, turned slightly around to look at Darry, and asked, "What? Oh hey, Dar. What's up?" Soda never took his arm off of Ponyboy though.

Darry said, "Supper is ready. I saved you and Ponyboy a plate. I know that Pony probably doesn't want to eat, but I think that he should."

Soda nodded, and asked, "Can you help me wake him up? He's pretty tired." Darry nodded, and walked to the other side of the bed. Soda faced his younger brother again, and shook him slightly. He didn't wake up for a few seconds. When he did wake up, he only moaned. "Yeah?" Pony asked sleepily.

"Hey little buddy. It's time to eat supper. Wanna come out to the kitchen?"

Pony mumbled sleepily, "I'm not hungry."  
Darry said, "Come on Pone. You're never hungry, and you have to eat something." Pony woke up a bit more, and said, "What's the difference Darry? I'm going to die, whether I eat or not."

Darry said, "Hey. I don't want to hear you talking like that. You ain't dead yet and don't talk like that Pone. No one needs that right now. Monica, Tess and Andrew are here, along with Two-bit and Steve. They are waiting for us in the kitchen."

Pony asked, "Where are Johnny and Dally?"

Darry shrugged. "Now, do you want to come into the living room?"  
Pony nodded. He was tired, and he was almost asleep already. Darry didn't want to watch Pony stumble; which he knew he would. Pony was tired too.

Soda uncovered Pony. Ponyboy was laying down, just staring at Darry with tired eyes. Darry bent down and scooped Ponyboy up in his arms, and stood up. Pony had his arms clasped loosely around Darry's neck, with his head leaning on Darry's shoulder. He was really tired, but he whispered to Darry, "Remember, you promised. You'd help Soda… And finish that book."

It was almost enough to make Darry cry. Darry wanted to tell Pony so bad that he had finished the book, and at the same time he didn't want to. He knew that if Ponyboy knew that the book was finished, Ponyboy would be ready. Ready to leave... Ready to be released... Ready to die.

Darry felt the eyes of the people at the kitchen table on him, but he just ignored it. He gently set Ponyboy in the couch in a sitting position, and went and got food. Soda sat on the couch next to Pony, so Darry grabbed both of their plates. Darry purposely made it so that Pony didn't have a lot of food on his plate.

Ponyboy ate as much as he could. He told Darry that he was done, and Darry took his plate. Ponyboy leaned into Sodapop, and so Soda set his plate on the small table in the living room. It still had some food on it.

Ponyboy was leaning into Soda, and Soda had his arm around Pony's small body. Soda rested his head on Pony's. Ponyboy was almost asleep, and Soda's eyes were a bit watery. He started talking to Pony in a calm, comforting voice. Soda kept saying over and over again, "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

Soda closed his eyes, and held his younger brother close to him. Suddenly,, Pony's eyes opened wide, and he tried to get up off of the couch, in a hurry. This startled Soda, but once Soda saw what his brother was doing, he got up and helped him.

Ponyboy mumbled out bathroom, which told Soda that he was going to be sick.

Pony stumbled in an effort to get to the bathroom, and bumped the living room table. Soda's food fell off of it and splattered on the living room floor.

"Darry!" Soda hollered as he helped Ponyboy to the bathroom. Darry had seen what was going on from the kitchen, and was rushing over to help. He saw the dinner on the floor, but went to the bathroom instead. When Darry got there, he saw Ponyboy leaning over the edge of the toilet, with Soda gently talking to him, and rubbing his back. Darry said, "Soda, I think that I got it in here. Do you want to clean up the living room floor?"

Soda looked ready to protest, but thought better of it. He left, and Darry got a glass of water. He bent down, and told Ponyboy to drink some. Pony looked at Darry, and slowly shook his head. He said in a quiet voice, "It hurts, Darry."

Darry hugged Pony, and said, "It will all be over soon, little buddy."

Pony said, "Yeah. I know. I can feel it."

Darry let him go, and looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Pony said in a quiet voice, "I can feel it Darry. I saw mom, and… Ever since I saw her, I've gotten more tired everyday..." His voice trailed off.

Darry thought of Monica, Tess, and Andrew. He thought about the promise that he made to Ponyboy, and he remembered finishing his book.

He had mailed it off to see what people thought of it. If it would get published, they would mail it back with letter.

Darry made another promise. He said to Pony, "This will be over with real soon little buddy. Real soon. You won't hurt much longer. I promise." Darry's voice broke out of sadness. Darry was watching Ponyboy dry heave into the toilet, with watery eyes.

Pony slowly looked over at Darry. He made eye contact with Darry, and gave a weak smile.

Darry smiled back, and said to himself in his head, _'I'm so sorry little buddy! I miss your smile. When I see you smile, I can't bear to see you suffer. I know your ready, and I know that my book is the only thing keeping you here, away from heaven. I promise, little buddy. The book is finished... Whether it gets published or not... I'll let you go..._ '


	17. Chapter 17 The Book Came

**Chapter 17**

Darry POV

A few days had gone by. I continued to check the mail to see if my book came back published, only to find it empty.

I knew that Pony was ready to die, and that my book was the only thing in his way. Right now, Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the living room couch together. Neither of them said much, which wasn't a big surprise.

They are both quiet kids. Now, Ponyboy is more quieter than ever. He's always tired, and in pain. No 14 year old deserves to go through what he's going through.

Johnny knew that Pony was going to die soon. So did everyone in the gang. Even Dally seemed a bit nicer towards him than he usually was. Two-bit still tried to cheer everyone up though. If he couldn't cheer anyone up, it was usually because he couldn't cheer himself up.

Ponyboy called my name, and I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Can Johnny and I go into my room?"

I nodded, went over to him, and picked him up. He was still getting lighter. He was almost bone skinny now. I carried him to his room, and I was followed by Johnny. I laid Ponyboy down on the bed. Johnny sat on the end of the bed while I gave Ponyboy a hug.

"I love you Darry." Pony whispered.

"Love you too kiddo." I said, and left the room. I gently closed the door behind me, as I was startled by the front door opening, and slamming shut.

Two-bit and Dally came into the house.

"Hey Darry." They both said in unison. "Hey." I replied. "Ponyboy and Johnny are in there, if you want to go and see them." I pointed to the room that they were in.

Two-bit nodded. Dally just shrugged and pretended not to care, it I could tell that he did. Two-bit and Dally both went onto the room. I wanted to check and see if my book came today again.

I went outside, and checked the mail box. Still empty. I sighed, and sat down on the front porch. I put my elbows on my knees, and just relaxed for a bit. I did some more thinking. I knew Pony was ready to die, and that if I told him the book was done, he would die.

I saw Monica come over from her house and come by me. She didn't sit down, but talked. I wasn't paying much attention though.

I said to her, "How much longer does my brother have?"

She looked at me, and said, "Well, if he's ready now, he's ready. But, he won't be ready until you finish that book. I can tell that he's ready though."

I told her, "I finished that book Monica. I mailed it off to see if it could get published. It never came back though. It still might, but I don't know."

"Well..." She started, but was forced to stop. We were both startled by the front door flinging open, due to Two-bit. He shouted to me, "Darry! Pony can't breathe!"

I quickly got up and raced inside. I went into the room where he was, and found him sitting up in bed, holding his chest and making a weird choking noise. He was now surrounded by Two-bit, Johnny, Dally, Monica and me.

"Someone get a rag!" I ordered, and Two-bit left to get one. I went next to Ponyboy, and did what I did last time. I ordered him to couch, and when he did, I hit his back. Not hard enough to hurt him though. He wasn't able to cough as hard this time as he was last time this happened.

When Two-bit came back with a rag was when Ponyboy was finally able to breathe again. I was overjoyed... But I knew that one of these days, things would turn out differently. One of these days, we wouldn't be able to unclog his airway...

I just patted Ponyboy on the back gently. He looked at me with tears in his eyes, and whispered, "Thanks Dar. I was so scared."

I knew what he meant, and so I just hugged him.

"You're okay now, little buddy. Just relax now." I said the last part because he was shaking. He slowly started shaking. Monica looked at me, and I looked back at her. She motioned for me to follow her.

I got up, and followed her. I felt the eyes of the gang on me, but ignored it.

She led me to the front porch. I sat down, and she sat down next to me. "Darry." She started. "I know you finished that book. You have to tell Pony, and soon. He's ready now Darry. And know how much you love him Darry. I can see it. But its his time now. You have to tell him you finished that book, so he can be at peace."

I looked at her, and started to cry a bit more. I made up my mind. I would tell Ponyboy within this week.

XXX

A day went past. Ponyboy had a few choking moments, but got over them. They were worse now though.

I was the only one that knew that Monica, Tess, and Andrew were Angels, and I didn't plan on telling anyone else. Ponyboy didn't even know either.

Right now, Ponyboy was sleeping. Two-bit and Dally were in there with him. Soda was talking to Monica about random things, and said that he would go into Pony's room. She never told him that she was an Angel.

I decided to see if my book came again. I had a feeling that it didn't, but I still wanted to check. I went outside, and slowly went over to our mailbox.

Apparently, Monica had followed. When I got to the mailbox, she stood next to me. She knew what I was doing. I felt inside, and sucked in a quick breath when I felt something. I pulled it out, and looked at it. It was a letter.

I felt for anything else, and was shocked when I found a copy of my book. I finally found interest in the letter. I read the letter, and it said that the people there liked my book, and that, if it was okay with me, they would like to publish it.

I handed the letter to Monica, and my eyes got watery. She scanned it over, and looked at me with tearful eyes as well.

She said, "Its time Darry. Tell him."

"I don't want to let him go." I pleaded, and looked at her, begging her to let him stay.

"He'd stay if he could Darry."

I knew she was right. I walked into the house with her behind me, and with my book in my hand.

 **Tell me how its going please! I'd love to hear your reviews**!


	18. Chapter 18 'Hold You Up'

**Hey, there is another song in this chapter. It's called 'Hole You Up' by Shane Harper. It's on youtube, and here is the link.**

 **The link is -** /DFSXg_9I25o

 **Chapter 18**

Darry POV

I walked into the house, put my book in my room, and went into Ponyboy's room. Soda, Dally, and Two-bit were all talking to Ponyboy. Mainly Soda and Two-bit.

I remembered the promise that I made Ponyboy. I told them that I'd try yo let him die in his room, with Monica, Tess, Andrew, me and Soda, and the gang.

Now I had to tell the gang to all be here at a certain time. The front door gently opened and closed. I stepped out of the room, and saw Johnny in our living room. "Hey Johnny." I said.

"Hey." He said back.

"I'll be right back." I told him, and went back into the room. I called everyone out except for Ponyboy.

Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny all took the couch. Soda took the recliner. I said to Soda, "Could you tell Steve to come over tomorrow?" He nodded.

I said to the gang, "Could everyone be here sometime in the afternoon tomorrow?" They all nodded. "Okay Soda. Tell Steve to come tomorrow afternoon tomorrow." Soda nodded, and went to a phone.

"What's this all about?" Asked Dally.

I sighed, and said, "I think you know. It's almost time for you know what. And I just want to be ready."

Dally looked a bit saddened, but you'd have to know him to know that he's sad. That truth hit Johnny the hardest, and I knew why. Yeah, Johnny had Dallas, but in my opinion, he was closer to Ponyboy.

Johnny looked up to Dallas, but he could open up better to Pony. Him and Ponyboy were close. One usually knew that was wrong with the other without any words having to be said.

Monica heard that too, I mean about when to come tomorrow. She seemed okay with it. Dally, Johnny, Two-bit, and Soda all went back into Ponyboy's room. I ended up following, along with Monica. Soda went next to Ponyboy, and gently ruffled his hair. Pony looked up at Soda and said hi. Soda said the same thing back.

I went to the other side, and said, "Hey Ponyboy. I have a surprise for you. I'll give it to you tomorrow though okay little buddy?"

His eyes lit up a bit, and he smiled. I smiled too, and gave him a hug. I got up, and gave Sodapop a hug too. I left the room. I knew now that this was for the best. Ponyboy was suffering, and I couldn't stand to watch it.

XXX

Darry POV  
Tomorrow came. The gang had left, but promised to come back later today, which they all did. Steve came as well this time. I was in my room, looking over my book. I skipped to the last page, and looked at the picture of my brothers and I. Today would be the day, I told myself. He's ready, and today would be the day.

I went into the living room with my book, and called the gang in. Everyone was here. Dally, Two-bit, Johnny, Soda, Steve, and myself. Monica wasn't here yet, and for now, that was okay with me.

I went to Pony's room, and everyone followed me. I hid the book from Ponyboy though. He was laying down on his bed when I came in. "Hey Dar." His voice was weak. He smiled at me as I came in, but he seemed tired.

"Hey." I smiled at him, and said, "I love you little buddy." I slowly handed him the book. His eyes lit up. He took the book, looked at it, and whispered, "You did it Dar!" He sounded so tired, yet so happy.

I knew then and there, that he was ready to die.

"Yup." I said. I kissed him on the forehead, and pushed back some of his hair. Soda came over on the other side of the bed, and said, "Oh. That's the book." I just nodded.

"Darry…" Ponyboy begged. "Could y-you sing me another s-song?" His voice was so weak.

"Sure." I smiled, and thought of one. At that same moment, the front door opened, and Tess, Monica, and Andrew all came into the room. I told them they could too. I started singing,

 _When it's coming apart, you had it all,_

 _It wasn't enough, no it's not enough,_

 _They tell you it's not worth the price, so just let it go,_

 _But you know you can't, you know you won't,_

 _It's not easy, no, finding the words to say,_

 _When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way,_

Ponyboy was smiling. Soda and Two-bit were too, and they both had tears in their eyes. Johnny was crying, and Steve and Dally looked sad. Monica had tears in her eyes as well, and she was smiling. When I looked at her, she nodded a bit. Tess's eyes were watery too.

I kept singing,

 _The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold,_

 _And at times you can't feel the fire to guide you home,_

 _The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know,_

 _But the Angels, they brought you and they're gonna hold you up,_

 _They're gonna hold you up,_

That was the end of the first verse and refrain.

 _They see the fear in your eyes, heart sinks like a stone,_

 _Cause when your afraid, it weighs on your soul,_

 _It's not easy, no, finding the words to say,_

 _When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way,_

I felt like this song was fitting because it talked about angels. I was the only one in the gang that knew that Monica, Tess, and Andrew were angels, but I didn't care.

I finished out the song,

 _The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold,_

 _And at times you can't feel the fire to guide you home,_

 _The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know,_

 _But the Angels, they brought you and they're gonna hold you up,_

 _They're gonna hold you up,_

 _They're gonna hold you up,_

 _It's not easy, no, finding the words to say,_

 _When you're feeling lost, you'll find your way,_

 _The world is so broken and sometimes it leaves you cold,_

 _And at times you can't feel the fire to guide you home,_

 _The demons will haunt you and try to steal what you know,_

 _But the Angels, they brought you and they're gonna hold you up,_

 _They're gonna hold you up,_

 _They're gonna hold you up,_

I felt like crying as I sang the last part.

 _When the timing is right, somehow you'll know,_

 _When nobody stands, stand on your own,_

That was the end of the song.


	19. Chapter 19 No More Sleeping With Pony?

**Song used here is 'Lullaby' by Sleeping at Last**

 **Link -** _/OYnm3BLfTB8_

 **Chapter 19**

Darry POV

I looked at my brothers. Soda was now talking gently to Ponyboy. I looked over at the gang. Johnny seemed the most sad. I remembered how close of friends Pony and Johnny were. They've known each other almost their entire lives. Ponyboy had found Johnny in the lot.

He had found him when Johnny was 8, and Ponyboy was 6.

* * *

 _Ponyboy had wanted to go outside and play, and our parents had let him. He ventured off, and I was told to keep an eye on him. I saw him walk one way, and sat down in the grass. Soda came out and sat down next to me. "Hey Dar." He said. Soda was 8, and I was 12 at the time._

 _"Hey Soda." A few minutes went by, until dad called Soda back in to do some stuff. I sighed as he went back into the house, and starred off in the direction where Pony had disappeared. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he wasn't far off._

 _Not too long after that, I heard Ponyboy shout to me. He didn't sound scared though. I sighed, got up, and walked in the way where he had gone. I saw him talking to another boy. I was about to yell at him for talking to strangers, but I didn't. The boy that he was talking to didn't seem mean. He seemed pretty calm, gentle, and nervous._

 _"Hey Darry." Ponyboy said. "This is Johnny."_

 _"I nodded, and said in a calm voice, "Hey Johnny."_

 _"H-Hi." He said back, and he sounded nervous._

 _"This is my brother Johnny. I have two." Pony smiled as he said that. I smiled too. Pony was so jovial. He was nice, and fun to be around for a 6 year old._

 _Johnny ended up coming back to the house after I invited him. My mom saw him, fed him, and was nice to him. He seemed a bit nervous, but he calmed down whenever he was by Pony._

 _That's how I remembered them, and will always. I will always remember them as best friends. They acted like brothers towards each other sometimes. They never argued either._

 _I wish that cancer didn't have to be the thing to separate them._

* * *

Ever since that day, Johnny has been a part of our gang. That was 8 years ago.

XXX

Sodapop POV

I wish that cancer never happened. I missed the other Ponyboy, the one who was always energetic, funny, good at outdoor events, and himself. Not the one who stumbled when he walked, was always tired, always slept, never talked, and was never himself.

He'll always be my baby brother though, no matter what happens.

He was laying on our bed, and Darry had just finished his song. He picked a good one. It definitely made Ponyboy happier. He was tired, but he was smiling.

I ran my hand through Pony's hair, and told him random things. I said things like, "You'll be okay." and stuff like that.

Ponyboy looked like he was ready to fall asleep. Why did this thing have to happen? To Pony? He didn't deserve to die. He was so caring… Why did he have to die?

I remembered a nightmare that he had after mom and dad died.

He had a dream where everyone hated him. Me, Darry, everyone. After I comforted him, I told him that I would never hate him. He believed me, and had fallen asleep while I was hugging him.

I remembered a while ago, when we thought that Ponyboy was just sick, with maybe a cold or something.

We had tickled him, to try and cheer him up. It had worked.

* * *

 _It was a few days after Ponyboy had gotten a, what was at the time, a little cough. We didn't know that he had lung cancer at the time. He looked depressed, being in bed. I had snuggled up to him, and I could tell that he was tired._

 _"Hey Pony." I had asked him, "How are you feeling?"_

 _"Been better." He said, halfheartedly._

 _I smiled, and started to gently tickle his sides. He giggled lightly, and I tickled him more. He started laughing, and fighting back. It was pretty easy for me though, since he was tired. I tickled his stomach, and he really started laughing._

 _Darry heard what was going on, and came into the room. He watched, as I tickled Ponyboy more._

 _"Help me Dar!" Pony pleaded, with a smile on his face. Darry smiled, and started tickling him as well. "No! M-make S-Sod-da st-top-p!" He was really laughing now. Darry and I started laughing too._

 _Ponyboy finally woke up some more, and fought back. For a second, he escaped out of our grasps because we weren't trying all that hard. He had ran into the living room, and we followed._

 _We caught up to him, and he said, "No no no no no! Stop!" He was smiling and panting. Darry and I looked at each other, smiled, and started walking towards him. He was trapped. He tried to run in between us, but Darry grabbed him. Darry pinned him down on the couch as I tickled him._

 _He was laughing so hard, and his face turned red. After a while, we finally stopped. He was panting and smiling._

 _I threatened to tickle him some more, and he ran to his room, but started coughing. I followed him, and laid back down on the bed. When he was done coughing, he laid down with me on the bed. After a few minutes of talking, he finally fell back to sleep._

* * *

Still Sodapop's POV

I was just thinking about the past, as Darry interrupted my thoughts. Right now I was laying in bed next to Pony, and Darry was sitting on the side of the bed. Ponyboy was asleep.

Darry looked at me and asked, "Soda?"

"Hmm?"

"You look sad. What are you thinking about?"

I thought that was a dumb question, but I knew that Darry was just trying to help by trying to get my mind off of things.

I sighed, and said in a quiet voice, "The past."

As soon as I said that, I started thinking about the future. I looked over at my younger brother, who was still sleeping. We were still sharing a bed. I suddenly was hit by a wave of sadness. Would I sleep alone after he died?

"Darry," I mumbled. "I found another reason of to being sad."

He looked at me with a sad expression on his face and asked what I was thinking about.

I said, "I won't be able to sleep with Pony anymore."

Darry looked over at Pony and gave a sad sigh. He reached over and pushed Pony's hair back gently before saying to me, "You can sleep with me if you want little buddy."

I sighed and said, "I'll think about it."

He ruffled my hair and got up and left Ponyboy and me in the room. That was when Pony started to wake up. Ponyboy and I were both laying down in the bed, but he wasn't asleep anymore. He looked tired, but not asleep.

I don't know why, but I kinda wanted to sing him a song now as well. I asked him if I could sing to him, and he nodded.

I sang a song that our mom used to sing to us. It's called 'Lullaby' by Sleeping at Last. I picked this song because I knew that it would help Ponyboy sleep. Its a short song.

 _Goodnight, Goodnight,_

 _It's time now to sleep,_

 _The moon's watching over_

 _You and your dreams,_

 _Goodnight, Goodnight,_

 _My sweet little one,_

 _Tomorrow your eyes,_

 _They will light up the sun,_

That was verse one. Ponyboy's eyes were closed now, and he had a small smile on his face.

 _Goodnight, Goodnight,_

 _Sweet dreams for now,_

 _Drift off to sleep,_

 _On your pillow of clouds,_

 _Goodnight, Goodnight,_

 _My sweet little friend,_

 _Tomorrow's adventures,_

 _They will soon begin,_

 _Tomorrow's adventures,_

 _will soon begin,_


	20. Chapter 20 Shattered Glass

**Chapter 20**

Darry POV

I left the boys' room and went into the kitchen. I then found a hospital bill on the table. It was really expensive. I knew that I wanted to spend time with Ponyboy, but I also knew that we needed money.

I was actually considering on working tomorrow. Maybe Steve could come over and him and Soda could watch Pony for the day. I trusted them. Soda and Steve both knew what to do in case he started choking.

Maybe I would go to work tomorrow. I turned around and headed for the boy's room again, but stopped when I heard singing. Sodapop was singing.

He wasn't singing just any song. He was singing the song that our mom used to sing to us. I leaned on the doorframe unnoticed, and just listened to Sodapop as my eyes got watery.

When he was done, I stepped back into the room. Ponyboy was asleep by now, and Soda had his arm around him.

"Soda, would it be okay with you if I went to work tomorrow?"

A bit of fear flashed in his eyes, and he said, "By myself?"

"Two-bit or Steve might be here as well." He calmed down a bit and nodded when I said that.

That was that. I was going to work tomorrow. I wasn't that worried though. If something went wrong, they would be able to handle it. If they couldn't they could call.

I knew that Ponyboy wasn't going to die; Tess, Monica, and Andrew would let me say goodbye.

I was certain of that.

XXX  
Sodapop POV

In the morning, Steve came over, so I figured that Darry had called him last night. Darry also said that Two-bit was coming later. Steve and I were okay with that.

Pony basically slept the whole day, so Steve and I just did stuff so that we weren't bored. We played a lot of poker and watched TV.

I knew that Steve and Ponyboy never got along very well, but they were nicer now. That made me feel better. I hated it when I had to pick sides between my brother and my best friend.

Steve and I had played poker until I had lost track of time. When I looked at the clock, it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon. I had to make sure that Pony ate lunch.

I went into the kitchen and quickly prepared him a sandwich. I put it on a plate and took it into the room where Ponyboy was in. As I walked into the room, I looked at Ponyboy. He was sleeping of coarse, but he was so peaceful. He wasn't moaning in pain or coughing up blood. He was just so peaceful.

He looked like he wasn't sick. He only looked sick because he was pale and skinny. Very skinny now. I set the plate with the sandwich on it on the desk in the room. I slowly walked over to Pony and gently shook him.

At first he did nothing, then he just moaned.

"Hey sleepy head. You gotta get up okay? You gotta eat something."

He never opened his eyes, but when I said that he had to eat something, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and let out a painful moan.

"What's wrong honey? Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

He nodded, and he suddenly looked like he was in pain. I quickly uncovered him and helped him off of the bed. I helped him stumble to the bathroom, and he pretty much collapsed once he made it to the toilet. He started throwing up and panting.

"Steve!" I called.

He appeared in the doorway and I told him to go and get me a glass of water. He came back quickly with it and set it on the sink, next to Pony. I rubbed Ponyboy's back as he started to dry heave. It looked painful. There was blood as well.

As soon as I saw the blood, Pony made that weird choking noise again. I started freaking out. "Rag!" I yelled at Steve. As soon as I said it, he was gone.

I did what Darry did. I told Pony to cough, and when he did, I'd hit his back. Darry hit his back waay harder than me though. I was so scared that I was going to hurt him. Steve rushed in with the rag, but Pony was still choking. "Cough harder!" I ordered, starting to panic. It wasn't working.

Steve swore and rushed over. Pony was growing weaker, due to lack of air.

"Move Soda!" Steve yelled at me. I pulled myself backwards as Steve took my place, bumping the glass of water off of the sink.

The glass shattered over the bathroom floor, but no one seemed to care.

Steve yelled, "Cough!" At Ponyboy, but Ponyboy was weak. He wasn't breathing right. He looked so tired, and he had the same peaceful look on his face that he had just moments ago in his bed. Steve hit Pony's back just like Darry.

I cried out of happiness when it finally worked. Pony coughed into the rag, and suddenly he could breathe again. I ran up and wrapped my arms around Ponyboy, but at the same moment he blacked out.

He went limp in my arms. I looked him over, and noticed that he was out cold. He was breathing again, and for now… That was what mattered.

I looked at Steve, then back at Ponyboy. I realized something. Steve did care about Ponyboy. He just wasn't one to show it.

"Steve, help me get him back to the room will ya?" Steve nodded, but instead of helping me, he did it on his own. I carried the rag while Steve carried a limp Ponyboy. It probably wasn't hard because Pony was so skinny.

"Steve," I called. "Can you just get him in bed? I gotta pick up the glass!"

"Sure!" He called back.

I got the stuff that I needed, and after a few minutes all of the shattered pieces of glass had been thrown away. I don't know why, but that glass reminded me of our family. It made me think. What would we be like… in the future without Ponyboy? Would we move on, or shatter… Just like the glass?

I tried to shake off the thought and went in the room by Steve and Ponyboy.

Ponyboy was on the bed, covered up thanks to Steve. Steve was sitting by the bedside, just staring at Pony's peaceful state, his face expressionless.

"Thanks Steve." I said, breaking the silence that was in the room.

He looked at me. "What for?"  
"You basically saved Pony's life. If you hadn't been here, he probably would have died."

Steve gave a weak smile, and stared back at Pony. His face was once again expressionless, as if he were in deep thought.

"Steve, what a-" I started, but was cut off by Ponyboy, who was moaning again.

I picked up his hand in mine and talked to him in a calm voice, urging him to open his eyes. He finally did, and looked around the room.

"S-Soda. I feel… Awful." I chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah I bet you do."

He looked at me, smiled a bit, then closed his eyes. He turned his head and opened them again, looking straight at Steve.

"Steve…" He began, his eyes getting watery.

"Yeah kid?" Steve asked, getting a little mad at himself for acting soft.

"I-I… Thanks."

Steve looked at Pony nd said, "Don't make me have to do it again okay kid?"

Pony smiled, and we were interrupted by the front door opening and closing.

It was Darry.


	21. Chapter 21 It's Okay To Cry

**There is another thing in this chapter. It's called 'Its Okay to Cry'**

 **link -** _/Yqscd0DBkNg_

 **Chapter 21**

Darry POV

When I came home from work, I found Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy in the bedroom. I also noticed a sandwich on the desk.

"Soda?" I asked, eyeing the sandwich. He looked at it and just said that Pony didn't eat it.

I sighed. Of course I knew that. But, I wasn't about to argue. I was tired out and I wasn't in the mood.

Soda ended up telling me what happened when I was gone. He started with Steve getting there in the morning to where they are now. As soon as Soda said that Ponyboy passed out from not being able to breathe, was when I made up my mind.

It was time. It was time for Ponyboy's suffering to end. He deserved a better life, and I'd rather him be in heaven then suffer from cancer.

A few minutes later, I just left the room. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, but I was going to get Monica. I didn't want Pony to die, but I didn't want him to suffer either.

The Angels said that Pony wouldn't die until he was ready, and I knew that he was ready now. I knew it.

I left the room and just went onto the front porch. This was the hardest thing that I had to do. I looked over at Monica's house. She was home. I just sat down on the front porch. I really didn't want to do this.

After thinking for a few minutes about what I had to do now, I finally got up the courage… And did it. I got up off of the porch, and slowly walked over to Monica's house.

Ponyboy POV

I knew that it was almost my time. I wanted to write a note to my brothers, and I didn't want to do it while they were here, in the room.

"Guys?" I begged Steve and Sodapop. "Can I be alone for a minute?"

Soda looked a bit hurt, but then finally stood up and walked out, with Steve behind him.

"Steve, c-could you g-get me paper and a p-pen? Don't let S-Soda s-s-see it though."  
He nodded, and left the room. He came back not too long after with the things that I had asked for.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back, before leaving the room. I thought about his smile. It didn't look fake.

That was one of the first real smiles that Steve had given me in my fourteen years.

I started writing a long note to Sodapop. Its called 'Its Okay to Cry'

I wrote this note as if I were already dead. As if a note to help Sodapop after I'm gone.

* * *

 _I want you to know that it is okay for you to cry. I want you to know that crying doesn't mean that you're weak. It actually means that you've been strong for so long, carrying what sometimes can feel like the weight of the world on your shoulders, and I want you to know that it is okay. It is safe for you to let go._

 _If you look at a river, what does it do? It just simply flows._

 _And just like that you can allow yourself to cry. Become that river. Let your tears wash away all the heaviness, the burdens, the pain... and let it cleanse you. Why would tears be something bad when the element of water is what washes us clean? Why would your tears be a bad thing when they're made up of the same stuff just like the oceans of this planet?_

 _And I know most of you love beaches, and let me tell you. Your tears are just as beautiful. You don't have to keep filling the glass until it overflows. You don't have to keep your tears until one day a tsunami breaks out from your eyes._

 _You can allow yourself to just gently let go of what's bothering you. To allow yourself to feel everything, the good, the bad, the ugly, is one of the bravest things you can do._

 _So when you're ready, I hope you find the courage and the strength to simply let go and let the tears flow, and wash you clean._

 _Give this to Darry, and the gang when you're done._

 _Your brother, Ponyboy Curtis._

* * *

I looked it over and felt satisfied.

I folded it up, and put it in his closet in the way back. I wanted him to find it, but not right away. I wanted to see what he'd do before he found it, but I knew that he'd find it someday.

And with that, I got back into bed and fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Whenever You're Ready

**Chapter 22**

Darry POV

I got Monica, and she knew what I wanted. I went back into my house, with her behind me, and found Sodapop and Steve in the living room.

I was about to ask what they were doing when Sodapop said, "He wanted to be alone Dar."  
I still went into the room where Ponyboy was, and found him sleeping. I smiled and slowly walked over to him. I gently ran my hand through his hair, and he woke up. "Hey Dar." He said in a tired voice.

I knew it was almost time, but I didn't know if he knew or not. I gave him a small hug, and he hugged me back.

"Whenever you're ready." I whispered to him. "Whenever you're ready, you can go."

I let him go from the hug, only to find him smiling up at me. I smiled back as my eyes got watery. "Thank you Darry." He whispered, and gave me another hug.

I remembered my book that was on the desk in my room. "Hang on." I said, getting up and going to my room. I grabbed my book and went back into his room.

I gave it to him, and he nearly broke down crying. He hugged me again and said in a happy voice, "You did it Dar!" He was still tired though, and there were tear tracks running down his face. I cried too.

I let it all out when he said, "I-I think I'm ready now, Darry."

I looked at him, and asked, "Could you wait till tomorrow, so the gang could be here?"

He nodded and smiled as his eyes got more watery.

After a few more minutes I got up and left the room. I went out and told Monica what was going on. She nodded and said that here, Tess, and Andrew would be here tomorrow. I talked to Steve and he said the same thing.

XXX

Later that night, the rest of the gang came over and I asked about tomorrow since it was a Saturday. They all said that they could make it. Tomorrow was the day that suffering would end for my baby brother, and I knew it.

The rest of the night the gang was in the living room. Ponyboy was asleep and Monica was still here. I stayed in the bedroom with Ponyboy. I wanted to spend the rest of my time with him that I could. I didn't blame Sodapop for not being here in the room with him. He didn't know that Ponyboy was going to die tomorrow. No one in the gang did other then Ponyboy and me.

I told Ponyboy that he could die when he was ready, and he was ready. He was ready. He was ready, and I made him wait until tomorrow. I didn't want him to suffer, but I didn't want to suffer either.

Ponyboy didn't have any coughing fits throughout the night, and I was grateful. He finally had a goodnight's sleep. His last night was peaceful. The problem was, every night is followed by a morning.

That night was followed by a morning. Morning was followed by day. The worst day in my life.

I just wasn't ready. But that didn't matter. I had to be ready. I had to help Sodapop. I had to, for Ponyboy.

XXX

I woke Ponyboy up in the morning. He must have remembered what was today, because he looked at me with a sad look in his eye the moment he woke up. I just hugged him again. I held his small frame tightly in my arms, and kept whispereing to him, "Whenever you're ready little buddy. Whenever you're ready. You'll be okay."

I continued to hug him. I never wanted to let go. I couldn't bear to let him go, but I knew I had to. I promised him that I would. I wasn't going to break that promise. Not now.

As I hugged him tightly but not enough to hurt him, I cried, and thought of the past fourteen years. How could I move on from today? Ponyboy played such a big role in my life. Its hard to imagine that today I would be lettting all of that go.

We finally broke from the hug, and I put him back on the bed.

"I'll get everyone else, okay?"

He nodded, and so I left the room. I got everyone to come into Ponyboy's room. That included Dally, Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, Soda, Monica, Tess, Andrew, and me.

I looked onto the table next to Ponyboy's bed and saw my book. I smiled and handed it to him. He gave me a hug and my eyes got watery.

"What's that?" Soda asked. I sat on one side of the bed, and motioned for Sodapop to sit on the other, with Ponyboy in the middle. I don't know why, but I ignored his question.

Monica came into the room and walked closer to the bed, and I knew what she was doing. She knew that it was time. She knew that time was now.

Ponyboy still had my book in his hands.

"Ponyboy," She started, in a quiet, calming voice. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. You're going to be okay now. You won't have to suffer anymore."

Ponyboy continued to smile, but he was still tired. That was when I looked at Sodapop.

Ponyboy said, "Wait a minute." He slowly got off of the bed, and stumbled over to the gang. He went over to Johnny, and just hugged him. Johnny hugged him tighter. When they were done, Pony went over and gave Two-bit a hug. The same thing just about happened.

Than to Steve, and than to Dally. When Ponyboy was done giving hugs, he turned around, and just looked at Soda and I, with tear marks running down his face.

He stumbled back over to us, and climbed into bed between Sodapop and I. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, behind his back, helping him to sit up. Soda did the same thing from the other side of the bed. He gave me a hug, than Soda.

When he hugged me, I whispered to him, "Whenever you're ready lil' buddy. Whenever you're ready."

I felt bad. Ponyboy didn't know that Monica, Tess, and Andrew were Angels. Neither did Soda, or anyone in the gang for that matter.

Ponyboy hugged Soda, and Soda bawled his eyes out. Soda didn't want to let go, ever. It was more sad, because Soda didn't know that Ponyboy was saying goodbye, for the last time. Soda just cried because he didn't want him to say goodbye at all. I started to just hum out a simple melody. It was the melody of the song that Soda sang earlier. Ponyboy sat up after hugging Soda, as Andrew came over to us. He looked at Ponyboy, with a look that asked him a question. He gave Ponyboy a look, asking 'Are you Ready?'

Ponyboy and I understood it, but Soda didn't. Pony looked at Soda, and then at me. When he looked at me, I gave him a very small nod, as if to tell him that he could go now, and continued to hum softly to myself. Tears fell down my face, as I thought about what was going to happen.

I didn't want Pony to die, but I nodded, and told him to go, because I knew that it would be for the best now.

I imagined Ponyboy in pain, and sadly… It wasn't hard to do. I remembered all the times he'd wake up at night from coughing, him vomiting, getting skinny, in pain all the time, coughing up blood, always tired, didn't eat enough food… Slowly wasting away before our eyes.

I remembered that I had fulfilled two out of four promises that I made to Ponyboy. One was that he would die in his room. Two was that I would finish my book. Number three and four were the hardest ones to keep. I promised Ponyboy that I'd let him go when he was ready. I also promised that I'd help Soda. I knew that he'd need me.

I knew that Soda would take this the hardest. When it had to do with Ponyboy, he always did. The day that we found out about the lung cancer was when Soda really lost it. He was bawling in the hospital… Because he knew that Pony would die sooner or later.

That day is today, but Soda doesn't know it.

My youngest brothers' voice rang in my head. "A-after I die, please be th-there for the gang… Help Soda."

I will, I promised silently, in my head.

I watched what was going on in the room again. Ponyboy looked at Andrew, tightened his grip on my book, and whispered soft enough where Soda couldn't hear it, "You're coming too."

Andrew looked at him, gave a weak smile, and nodded.

I felt more tears roll down my face.

Ponyboy finally figured it out. He finally realized that Andrew was an Angel. I saw the saddest thing I ever saw in my life. I saw Andrew put the back of his hand on Ponyboy's cheek. Ponyboy just stared at Andrew with calm, tired eyes. After about 3 seconds, Ponyboy started to fall away from me, and lean on Soda.

"I'll promise to let you go buddy. You just rest now," I whispered to him as he continued on his way out. He was going limp. Pony closed his eyes, and soon, he was completely leaning on Soda. I still had my arm around him though.

My book slowly slid off of Ponyboy's lap. _He didn't even get to read it_ , I thought sadly.

I waited a few more seconds, until I knew it had to be over.

I looked at Soda. I could tell that he was trying to hold it all in, but failing miserably. He was begging Pony to come back, and was holding him tightly. I looked at Ponyboy's chest. It wasn't moving. I put my hand on Ponyboy's chest. There was no heartbeat. Andrew was gone now as well. Ponyboy's eyes were closed and his face was expressionless… Free from all pain. And he was leaning on Soda's shoulder. He was starting to pale.

I didn't know if the gang knew if he was alive or not. By the looks of it, only Dally knew that he wasn't sleeping. Dally's eyes were bigger than normal, and his face wasn't the same, tough looking face that I was used to. It was sadness. Pure sadness. He slowly backed up, and then went into the living room. I leaned over and hugged Ponyboy.

"Goodbye little buddy." I whispered. "I-I love you." My voice broke out of sadness, but I kept another promise.

I let him go.

 **Review for an update please. I don't know if this story is good or if I should just trash it. Please review. I really want to know how its going so far.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Letter

**Chapter 23**

Darry POV

A few days had passed after Ponyboy died. Sodapop and I were taking it the hardest. Sodapop didn't want to do anything except stay in bed all day. I didn't want to go to work, even though I had to. Soda had to, but it seemed like he didn't really care. Ponyboy's funeral had taken place yesterday.

The gang had all came. Sodapop couldn't handle it though. I had to stop him from running out of there. He was crying so hard. I had taken him home. Not long after I took him home was when the gang decided to come as well.

Soda wouldn't do anything all day long though, except stay in the bed where his brother had last been.

The house seemed so empty without Ponyboy. No more trips to the hospital. No more waking up in the middle of the night to hear him coughing or moaning in pain. No more watching him suffer. No more coughing up blood or vomiting. No more suffering.

He was in heaven now, with mom and dad.

I went to check on Soda, and found him on Ponyboy's side of the bed that they shared. He was reading the book that I had wrote.

He noticed me, and said, "Darry… This is so good." He was silently crying while reading it.

He must have seen the picture in the back, because he just stared at it. I went and gave him a hug before he could cry too much longer.

I told Soda that we would still visit Ponyboy's grave. Ever since I said that, he'd been going to Ponyboy's grave alot. That and sometimes work were the only things that Sodapop would ever do.

I kept checking the mailbox, only to find some more letters. One was the book company asking about my book. The other one was a bill. I put it on the table and walked away.

XXX  
I woke up one morning to find Soda's bed empty. Since he and Pony used to share a bed, they shared Soda's bed. Soda now usually slept on Ponyboy's side, but I'm not sure why. Maybe to keep it warm or something. I never figured out why.

But this morning, his bed was completely empty. It was still a bit warm though, so he hadn't been gone for a while. I was worried though. The bedroom window was open.

I think I knew where he was, but I wasn't sure. Two-bit and Johnny were both in our living room in the morning as well. Two-bit was awake and Johnny was asleep.

"Hey Two-bit? Have you seen Soda?"

He looked at me with a confused look and shook his head. "He ain't in bed?"

I shook my head and said, "No, but the bedroom window is open. Hang on, I think I knew where he went."

I put on my jacket and shoes and headed out of the house. He was probably at the cemetery. That was the first place I checked. I walked in through the front gate to see Soda at a distance, sitting by a gravestone.

"Soda!" I called as I walked over to him. As I got closer I read the stone. Sure enough it was Ponyboy's grave.

I looked at Soda. He wasn't wearing a coat or anything. He just put his shoes on, and he was wearing the same clothes that he had slept in.

"I didn't sleep well last night Dar. As soon as the sun came up, I came here. I'm really sorry." I sat next to him and told him that it was fine. I looked at Ponyboy's grave. It had only been a few days, and I already missed him so bad.

The day that he died, I remembered how he had looked at me with such a sad look. Like he knew just how much this would destroy me. Destroy us.

I gave Soda a sideways hug, and just stared off to space.

Soda started crying, and said something that surprised me.

"Darry, I can't take much more of this."  
"I know little buddy, but we'll get through this together."

"No." He shook his head. "No we won't Darry. We can't. We can't just move on and pretend like nothing ever happened. I promised Ponyboy that I would never forget him. I promised him that I wouldn't. Moving on would be doing just that."  
I shook my head. "That's not what I meant Soda. I'll never forget him, but I promised him that I'd help you after he was gone. I want to help you through this Soda. I want to move on, but not forget him."

Soda just nodded and asked, "Darry? How are we going to get through without him though?"

I hugged him and told him my thoughts. I said, "Well, it won't be easy, but we got over mom and dad. It'll take some time, but we'll be okay little buddy."  
He just hugged me back and said, "I hope you're right."

And with that, I finally got him to go home.

XXX

The next day, I made him go to work with Steve. I went to work too, even though my mind wasn't thinking properly. I wasn't thinking about my job. I ended up hitting my thumb with my hammer at one point. It hurt so bad.

Apparently Soda didn't focus at work either. At home I found out that he had jammed his finger while trying to fix a car. I took a deep sigh and sat in the old recliner in the living room.

Soda and Steve were here playing cards. Two-bit, Johnny and Dally were watching TV. They came over a lot, and I was okay with it.

Steve couldn't cheer Soda up though, no matter how hard he tried.

I asked Soda if he wanted to sleep with me, but he said that he was okay with sleeping where Pony used to.

XXX

A few months had gone by. Soda wasn't getting any better, and I needed to get him out of the house for a while.

I decided to take all of the boys camping. The whole gang was coming along. We brought some food, tents, and sleeping bags.

XXX

The whole way up to the campground, Soda just looked out the window. Him and Johnny were pretty quiet on the way up there. We finally got to the right place and set up camp. Soda was a wreck. As soon as the sun started to go down he started crying. He was sitting on a large boulder, just watching the sunset.

I made a fire and we had some smores and just goofed off.

Soda cheered up a bit at the fire. I was sitting next to him and asked him if he was okay. He said, "I'm okay Darry."  
"You sure?"

He nodded and I hugged him.

The sunset ended, and night time came. The boys were still sitting by the fire, except for Soda. I thought that he had gone to bed already. I decided to go to bed too. I got into our tent, but saw that Soda's sleeping bag was empty. I looked around worriedly and called out his name. I found him lying outside of the tent, just staring at the sky.

I sighed out of relief and laid down next to him.

"What are you doing out here little buddy?"

He shrugged. "Just looking at the stars. Remember when we used to this with mom, dad,... Pony."

"Yeah."

"Good times, huh? We used to look at the same sky. Can you believe it? Nothing in the sky changed from back then. The only thing that changed was well… Us."

He had a sad look on his face.

"Darry?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Pony's up there with mom and dad?"

I smiled up at the sky. "Yeah, I bet he is."

"Do you… Do you think he's happy?"

I looked at Soda, and he looked ready to cry while still looking up at the sky.

I thought of Ponyboy before he died. He was suffering. He was in pain… He was ready to die.

I smiled again as my eyes suddenly became watery. "Yeah little buddy. I bet he's happy." Soda just continued to look at all of the stars in the sky. "Me too." He whispered out.

"Wanna come back into the tent? It's a bit chilly out here." I wasn't lying.

He shrugged again. "Can I wait a few more minutes?" I nodded and looked up at the stars again.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

XXX  
The next day, I woke up where I had fallen asleep. Soda was still next to me, and someone had put a blanket on us. I got uncovered and got up. We had to leave today because it was a long drive back and Soda and I both had to catch up on some things. I started packing everything up. The rest of the gang had all waken up as well and were helping.

Soda was the last to wake up. That was the longest he had slept since Pony died.

We finally started on the long drive home. Soda just continued to stare out of the window. He was looking at the sky. I sighed. He sure was taking it the hardest.

XXX

Still Darry POV

The hospital and chemo bills kept coming. I was working my full schedule now and Soda was working with Steve.

Just as I thought my life couldn't get much worse, it did.

XXX

Some time went by, and we were all a bit older. Soda was 18 now, and Steve was almost 18. We all aged a bit. Soda wasn't as bad as he was, but he never forgot Ponyboy. You could tell.

I had gotten something in the mail. It was just some letters. It was people asking if they could publish my book. There was another one, but I didn't look at it right away. I put both notes on the kitchen table, and walked away without a second thought.

XXX  
The next day came, and I found the letter that I didn't look at yet to be gone. The only letter still on the table was the one about my book.

I also found Two-bit on our couch, and so I woke him up.

"Two-bit, do you know where the note on the kitchen table went?"

He yawned and shook his head as he got up.

"I know where the cake is though." He went over to the fridge and got some cake, along with some beer.

"What was the note about?"

"No idea." I told him.

He looked confused and asked, "So you have no idea where it is?"

I shook my head.

"Have you asked Soda?"

I shook my head again. "I'll go and do that now." I said, and left for Soda's room. What I found shocked me. Soda was on his bed holding the note that was on the table, and he was crying. His back was to me though. I saw the note from looking over his shoulder.

I slowly walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey little buddy. What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you t-tell me?"

I was shocked. I had no idea of what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He stopped crying for a second, and looked to be in deep thought, as if trying to figure out what words to say next. He whispered out, "I-I saw the note Darry. The note on the kitchen table." He handed me the note that he was holding.

I skimmed it over and was suddenly hit by an immense amount of sadness.


End file.
